Es una locura?
by Mi imaginacion
Summary: Después de una noche de descontrol la vida de Quinn y Rachel cambiaran. Advertencia de G!P. Si no te gusta no leas.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y en ese momento lo menos que tenía era tiempo, estaba estacionada frente a su edificio tratando de armarme de valor para bajar y poder hablar de lo sucedido, pero todavía no entiendo porque había aceptado ir a hablar con ella, no era necesario.

A todos nos paso alguna vez, y si no seguramente en algún momento les va a pasar, de terminar con la persona equivocada o menos pensada durante una noche de alcohol y descontrol.

Bueno eso fue lo que me paso a mi, no se ni como sucedió, porque no lo recuerdo. Lo único que puedo recordar con mas o menos claridad es que en un momento yo esta hablando y tomando con mis mejores amigas, Britt y Santana, y en el otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba con ELLA, besándome el cuello y haciéndome sentir como nunca en mi vida me sentí.

Si, tengo que admitirlo durante el tiempo que duro nuestro encuentro – que fueron nada mas que besos- me hizo sentir de una manera inexplicable, nunca en mi vida ninguna de todas las personas con las que he estado, que vale aclarar fueron varias tanto mujeres como hombres a lo largo de mi vida activa que comenzó a los 16, me hizo sentir igual.

Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en como me sentí o me hizo sentir, ahora es momento de ser la mujer adulta que soy, la mujer de 21 años que soy, que estudia letras y es segura de si misma, con todo lo que eso significación siendo yo, pero eso se los explicare mas adelante, no tiene que ver en este momento, _o si?_ DIOS no vuelvo a tomar en lo que me resta de vida.

Como puede ser que no me acuerde si mi cuerpo y mi "Pequeño" amigo reaccionaron o no durante el encuentro, o peor aun, como puede ser que no me acuerde si ella se dio cuenta de mi secreto. Ahora menos que menos quiero entrar a ese departamento. Que va a pasar si ella conoce mi secreto mejor guardado hasta ahora. Pero se que lo tengo que hacer si me quiero sacar todas estas dudas que me están comiendo la cabeza desde que me mando el mensaje de que venga a desayunar con ella porque teníamos que hablar.

"_Bueno Quinn, va siendo hora de que afrontes tus irresponsabilidades y las consecuencias de las mismas, vamos bájate del auto y ve a tocar el tiembre."_

Voy camino a tocar el tiembre y siento como mis manos me sudan, me las seco en mi jean y toco el 3D, escucho que dice:

¿Quien es?

Yo.

¿Yo quien?

Yo Quinn.

Ah ahí te abro, pasa.

Una vez dentro del edificio miro el ascensor y luego las escaleras, y por estas ultimas fue que me decidí, escogí ir por las escaleras para poder alargar mas la _"charla". _Para mi pesar, este alargue no duro mucho y ahora me encuentro frete a una puerta bordo que tiene un 3D de metal en ella.


	2. La charla

**La charla **

Una vez dentro del edificio miro el ascensor y luego las escaleras, y por estas ultimas fue que me decidí, escogí ir por las escaleras para poder alargar mas la _"charla". _Para mi pesar, este alargue no duro mucho y ahora me encuentro frete a una puerta bordo que tiene un 3D de metal en ella.

No me quedo otra que golpear, y no paso más de un minuto que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver su figura, y yo como la tonta que soy me quede tarada, no pude decir nada por unos segundos, va eso creo yo porque no quiero pensar que fueron minutos los que no tuve habla. Lo único que pude pensar cuando la vi fue: _"que bien que le sienta la mañana, se ve hermosa". _

Solamente salí de mi estado para nada normal cuando escuche su dulce voz nombrándome, no puedo decir con claridad si era la primera vez, desde que había abierto la puerta que me nombra.

En ese momento trate de parecer lo más normal posible, puse mi mejor sonrisa y dije:

Q: Hola Rachel!

Ella me miro y me sonrió seguramente pensó: _"que le pasa a esta rara que se me queda viendo"_

Pero ella muy amable, como lo fue y es siempre, me hizo pasar y me ofreció algo de tomar.

R: ¿Que quieres de tomar para desayunar? Te, Café, Zumo…

Q: Un café esta bien, gracias!

R: Entonces serán dos café.

Prepara los café con una concentración que pocas veces vi en mi vida, como si hacer café fuera igual de importante que hacer cualquier otra actividad.

Una vez preparado el café, sirve dos tazas y pone una de ellas frete a mi.

Q: Gracias!

R: De nada.

Y por algunos segundos la cocina queda en absoluto silencio, mientras las dos tomamos de nuestras tazas regalándonos alguna que otra mirada nerviosa, hasta que ella como siempre que no soporta los silencios porque la ponen incomoda, decide romperlo con una pregunta sin importancia.

R: Como la pasaste anoche en la fiesta?

Q: Bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque creo que tome un poco, bastante, de mas. Vos, como la pasaste Rach?

R: Bien, muy bien. Hacia rato que no salía de fiesta, con esto de estar estudiando y haciendo casting no me puedo permitir salir todos los fines de semanas.

Q: Si, te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo, con esto de los exámenes hacia rato que no salía, por eso creo que me pego tan mal el alcohol. _"eso es, vos seguí diciendo que te cayo mal el alcohol, te va a servir de excusa"_

R: Si puede ser que te hayas desacostumbrado, que se yo. A mi también me cayo un poco mal el alcohol, pero me acuerdo de todo.

Q: _"y aquí vamos" _ Si, yo también me acuerdo de todo. Por eso me citaste hoy ¿no?

R: En realidad no del todo, primero que nada te invite a desayunar porque pensé que éramos amigas y sinceramente me gusta pasar tiempo juntas y que podamos hablar. Y por otro lado, Si, te cite para que hablemos de lo que paso anoche. Ahora, ¿que paso anoche Q?

Q: Si Rach, somos amigas. A mi también me gusta pasar tiempo con vos y que podamos hablar. Y sobre la pregunta, la verdad es que no se que nos paso, no entiendo como es que terminamos besándonos.

R: Yo si Q. Terminamos besándonos porque estuvimos toda la noche provocándonos.

Q: Rach, mejor dejémoslo así, fue un error tomamos muchos nos cayo mal, va al menos yo tome mucho y me cayo mal, por lo tanto no fui consiente de mis actos.

R: No Q, cuando comenzamos tirarnos onda estábamos las dos completamente sobrias, no le eches la culpa al alcohol.

Q: Bueno Rachel, puede ser pero eso lo hago con todo el mundo, soy así. Siempre lo hago tanto con mis amigas como con mis amigos.

R: Bueno, ponele que te crea que al principio solo estábamos jugando ¿Qué paso luego?

Q: No se Rachel, ya te dije que el alcohol me pego mal.

R: Quinn, ya somos grandes no le podes echar la culpa de todo al alcohol. Además no se si te acordas, pero yo te quise frenar y vos me dijiste que no piense en nada mas que nosotras y que haga como vos, y siga lo que me dice el corazón.

Q: Estaba borracha Rachel _"dios, por que no puede dejar las cosas como están" _

R: Esta bien Quinn, por ahora voy a déjalo pasar.

Q: _"Gracias Dios, por ahora? Como por ahora? Bueno al menos te da tiempo a que pienses una respuesta mas sensata"_

R: Pero tengo otra pregunta para hacerte.

Q: "_Ya sabia yo que no tenia que festejar antes de tiempo"_

R: Quinn, no quiero incomodarte con lo que te voy a preguntar pero….


	3. Pregunta Incomoda

**Pregunta incomoda **

R: Quinn, no quiero incomodarte con lo que te voy a preguntar pero mientras nos estábamos besando, yo sentí algo raro en tu cuerpo por eso quiero preguntártelo a vos antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Q: _"OMFG, esto no me pasaba desde mi adolescencia. No puedo creer que no me haya podido controlar y que me haya excitado con solo unos besos, pero que BESOS, basta Quinn concéntrate". _Mhmm, pregunta.

R: Bueno, mientras nos estábamos besando la cosa se puso un poco, como decirlo….

Q: ¿Caliente?

R: Bueno si, la cosa se puso caliente y en un momento vos me acercaste a tu cuerpo y puede que yo haya estado medio borracha, pero puedo jurar que sentí que tenias un erección. ¿Puede ser?

Q: _"Oh por Dios, ¿ahora que le digo?, ¿le miento?, ya se le digo que era mi celular, no esa es la excusa mas estúpida que se le puede ocurrir a alguien, ya esta le digo la verdad si es mi amiga como dice que lo es lo va a aceptar" . "¡Tengo miedo!"_

R: Quinn, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿puede ser que durante la sesión de besos, que son un error según vos, tuviste una erección?

Q: Si Rachel, el viernes mientras nos estábamos besando tuve un erección.

R: ¿QUE?, oh por dios, pero eso quiere decir que ¿vos sos travesti?

Q: RACHEL! Vos, ¿te estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?, ¿como puedo ser un travesti? Nos conocemos desde que somos chicas.

R: Bueno, que se yo. Estoy nerviosa, entendeme. Cuando te lo pregunte en realidad esperaba que me digas que era tu celular u otra cosa, no que me confirmaras que tuviste una erección.

Q: _"Ves cerebro, no era tan mala idea decirle que lo que había sentido el viernes había sido el celular" _ ¿Hubieses preferido que te mintieses?

R: No, claro que no, pero la verdad es que no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido una erección si sos una mujer? Por qué sos mujer, ¿no?

Q: Si Rachel, soy mujer. ¿Cómo es que te cabe alguna duda sobre eso?

R: Bueno a mi favor tengo que decir, que las erecciones solamente las tienen los hombre. Ahora me vas a explicar un poco por favor!

Q: Bueno, esta bien. ¿Qué es lo que no entendes?

R: El como es que tuviste una erección cuando juras y perjuras que sos una mujer.

Q: Basta Rachel, me estoy cansando, ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que soy una mujer?

R: Bueno, esta bien esta bien. No te enojes. Pero me podes hacer el favor de explicarme todo esto.

Q: Si, yo te explico no tengo problema, pero por favor deja de preguntarme o dudar de que si soy o no mujer, ¿si?

R: Si, esta bien. Te juro por mis Papis y Barbra que no vuelvo a dudar nunca mas, ahora ¿me explicas?

Q: _"es imposible decirle que no, cuando me pone esa carita de perrito abandonado. Se ve tan linda con esa expresión. Bueno, basta Quinn, concéntrate, explícale y Salí corriendo de este departamento." _ Si te voy a explicar, pero no quiero interrupciones hasta que te diga ¿si?

R: Si, esta bien. Lo prometo.

Q: Bueno, lo que sentiste el viernes mientras nos estábamos besando, si fue una erección. _– y no pude seguir porque como siempre la señorita Berry nunca puede estar mas de dos segundos con su hermosa y sexy boca cerrada-_

R: Pero eso ya me lo dijiste, pasa a la parte de por que vos podes tener una erección

Q: Te dije que no me interrumpas.

R: Bueno, esta bien. Tenes razón, continua por favor.

Q: Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, si el viernes tuve una erección. ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno simple, porque tengo una condición llamada intersexualidad o mas comúnmente conocida como hermafroditismo, aunque este ultimo termino se dejo de usar. Ahora si pregúntame.

R: Whoa! No me esperaba eso.

Q: Ah ¿no?

R: No, va si, bueno no importa. ¿Ya terminaste de tomar el café?

Q: _"¿Ves?, esto te pasa por ser una anormalidad de la naturaleza, ya la espantaste, tendrías que haberle mentido, ahora ya te quiere echar de su casa. Bueno quien la culparía". _Si, si ya termine mi café.

Mientras Rachel, se levanta del taburete y pone las tazas en el fregadero, yo me levanto y le digo.

Q: Ya me voy Rachel. No era mi intensión de que te asustaras ni nada por el estilo. ¿Me podes abrir la puerta, así me voy?

R: ¿Qué?, ¿asustarme de que? ¿Cómo es que te vas?

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: _**Gracias por todos los Reviews. En realidad pensé que esta historia iba a aburrir, parece que no. **_

_**Bueno quería pedirles ayuda, en realidad quiero saber que les gustaría que pasara de acá en adelante, va en realidad unos capítulos mas adelante, porque los capítulos en los que se desarrolla la charla ya los tengo escritos. **_

_**Desde ya muchas gracias y en verdad me hace feliz que les guste la historia. **_

_**Besos **_


	4. Somos amigas ¿Verdad?

**Somos amigas… ¿verdad? **

R: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que te vas?

Yo ya estaba cerca de la puerta de salida junto con mi cartera, esperando a que me venga a abrir la puerta. Cuando la veo acercarse, me saca la cartera y las llaves del auto de las manos y vuelve al living a sentarse en el sillón.

Llego hasta el sillón y le estiro la mano esperando que me devuelva mis pertenencias, pero ella me ignora y mira para otro lado.

Q: ¿Qué haces? De volveme mis cosas, ¿como queres que me vaya si no?

Ella da vuelta la cara, y me mira, parece enojada u ofendida, todavía no se cual de esas dos es o quizá son ambas.

Q: "_Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿no tendría que ser yo la enojada u ofendida?"_

R: Exacto, si no te devuelvo tus cosas no te vas a poder ir.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Dale Rachel, devolveme mis cosas, son MIS cosas.

R: No me grites, recorda que estas en MI casa.

Q: Esta bien, no te grito, pero devolveme mis cosas. Además, ¿Por qué estas enojada? Tendría que ser yo la enojada porque me echaste de tu casa por algo que no puedo controlar. Soy así, un error de la naturaleza, no puedo hacer nada. PERDON!

R: ¿Qué decís Quinn? ¿Cuándo te eche yo?

Q: Lo acabas de hacer, me preguntaste de la nada si había terminado el café, haciéndome saber que me tenía que ir de tu casa, porque te hago sentir incomoda. _"¿se esta riendo? ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? ¿Tengo cara de payaso?" _Basta Rachel, deja de reírte.

R: Perdón, pero es que sos muy graciosa.

Q: ¿Perdón? ¿Te parezco graciosa? Ósea, que además de ser un error de la naturaleza, ¿también te parezco graciosas? No, esto es el colmo. DALE RACHEL, DEVOLVEME LAS COSAS. "¿que se piensa? Nadie se ríe, al menos en su cara de Quinn Fabray"

R: Para Quinn. Perdón no me estoy riendo de vos, va en realidad si, pero no de tu condición.

Q: Ah ¿no?

R: NO, como pansas que me puedo reír de tu condición o la de cualquier otra persona Quinn. Me ofendes. Me estoy riendo de esta escena que estas haciendo, nunca te eche, te pregunte si habías terminado tu café para poder limpiar, no porque quería que te vayas.

Q: ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas irme a mi casa?

R: No, obvio que no. Solamente te pregunte eso, para poder sentarnos en el sillón y poder conversar más tranquilamente. Ahora, ¿te podes sentar?

La miro a la cara y veo esa carita que pone para conseguir todo, esos ojos vidriosos y ese mini pucherito, que puede a cualquiera y yo no soy la excepción. Por eso de un momento a otro me veo sentada al lado de ella en ese sillón tan cómodo que tiene. En el que tantas veces nos hemos quedado mirando alguna que otra película cuando vengo a visitarla, porque como prometimos el último año del secundario, al menos una vez al mes me hago una escapada y vengo a verla.

R: Bueno, ¿estas mas tranquila?

Me pregunta agarrándome las manos, y yo me quedo como una idiota mirándola, a veces pienso que no puede ser real, ese color de piel que tiene, esos ojos color chocolate súper expresivos, esa nariz tan identificativa que tiene, que aunque a ella no le guste a mi me parece perfecta y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, y a decir verdad es una de las cosas que mas me llaman la atención y me gustan de ella, esos labios carnosos que tiene, que tuve la suerte de poder probar anoche y que para que voy a negarlo, estoy totalmente ansiosa por volver a sentirlos.

Q: Si, estoy mas tranquila "contesto algo nerviosa". Perdón por el ataque de histeria.

R: No hay problema, te entiendo. Supongo que no es un tema fácil de hablar para vos, y del que no te sentís muy cómoda conversando, de eso me doy cuenta porque nunca durante estos tres años en los que nos hicimos amigas, me dijiste nada.

Q: Si, ya se que te tendría que haber contado, pero es verdad no es un tema del cual me sienta orgullosa o cómoda al hablar, solo muy pocas personas lo saben.

R: ¿Quiénes lo saben?

Q: Bueno por supuesto mi familia, Santana, Brittany, Puck y bueno Vos.

R: Y bueno, supongo que además de ellos o nosotros las personas con las que has estado.

Q: Bueno si, pero pensé que eso era obvio, aunque nunca estuve con ningún hombre sexualmente, siempre fueron mujeres, por lo tanto si, las chicas con las que he estado lo saben.

R: Ah ¿y cuando paso esto? Ósea lo de tu condición, es decir ¿naciste con ella?

Q: No, no naci con ella. A ver, es medio complicado pero velo de esta manera. Mientras todas las chicas de 11 o 12 años estaban teniendo su primer periodo a mi no me venia y a falta de eso un obtuve un pene.

R: ¿así de un día para el otro?

Q: jaja, no claro que no. No fue de un día para el otro, pero vamos a dejarlo así. No es algo muy feliz para recordar. Lo que si te puedo decir, que durante ese tiempo de mi pre adolescencia la pase bastante mal, yendo de un medio a otro.

R: ¿y ahora? ¿Como te sentís?

Q: Asustada y feliz

R: ¿Asustada? ¿Por qué?

Q: Bueno, estoy asustada porque no se como va a seguir de ahora en mas nuestra amistada. Es decir, nos besamos Rachel y tuve una erección mientras lo hacíamos.

R: ¿Y?

Q: Como ¿Y?

R: Si, y…. y ¿que queres hacer? Vos misma me dijiste que lo que paso fue producto del alcohol, que fue un error. Y sobre tu erección, quiero decirte que te felicito por el tamaño de tu amiguito "me dijo en un tono jocoso" y a decir verdad me siento muy halagada, ósea la gran Quinn Fabray tuvo una erección besando a la rara de Rachel Berry, jajá.

Q: Basta Rachel, haces que me avergüence. Y lo se, mi amiguito tiene un tamaño de consideración, además todavía ninguna se me ha quejado, jajá.

R: Bueno, ¿entonces?... ¿Amigas?

Q: _"Como podes ser tan tarada, le tendrías que haber dicho que no, que no querías ser solamente su amiga, que te vuelve loca desde la secundaria pero bueno, ahora ya no podes hacer nada Quinn." _Claro, amigas. Gracias por entenderme Rachel.

R: Bien, perfecto ahora te voy a abrazar, espero que no te excites, jajá.

El abrazo fue sentido por ambas partes, aunque por parte de Quinn algo la estaba matando, el no decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella no la iba a dejar dormir.

Quinn es la que se encarga de romper el abrazo y decide que es hora de irse.

Q: Bueno Rachel, nuevamente muchas gracias por ser mi amiga y por entenderme en todo. Pero ahora me tengo que ir porque a la tarde tengo una cita con una de mis compañeritas universitarias, intelectuales y por demás sexy.

R: Esta bien, workaholics del amor, ve a conquistar a tu chica. Pero mas te vale que te cuides, no quiero ser tía tan joven.

Rachel acompaño a Quinn a la puerta, donde nuevamente se regalaron un abrazo en el que Quinn aprovecho para agradecerle otra vez a Rachel por ser su amiga y comprenderla. Aunque al decir la palabra amiga, Quinn sintió como su corazón se estrujaba un poquito.


	5. ¿Te gusta el enano?

**¿Te gusta el enano?**

Ese día después de la despedida entre Rachel y Quinn, ambas siguieron su día según lo planeado. Rachel se dedico a estudiar un poco, hacer unos ejercicios y descansar, mientras que Quinn como ya le había dicho a Rachel, tenia una cita con una de sus compañeras de la universidad, por lo tanto ambas se fueron de fiesta y paso lo que tenia que pasar.

Ya era domingo y como todos los domingos Quinn se junta con Britt y Santana para ponerse un poco al día sobre lo ocurrido durante la semana de cada una. Es por eso que se encuentran en su departamento.

Santana y Britt se encontraban en el sillón esperando a que Quinn se dignara a traerles su desayuno.

S: Dale rubia hueca, apúrate con mi café.

B: Santy no seas mala con Quinn – dice poniendo un pucherito –

Cuando Santana ve lo sexy que se veía su novia haciendo pucherito, no aguanta mas y se tira encima de ella para comenzar a besarla. – y bueno si el desayuno tarda en llegar, ella misma se serviría, no? -

Q: Aghh, por dios ¿no se pueden controlar un poco?, ya no tiene 15 años para andar una arriba de la otra como conejos.

Santana se baja de arriba de Brittany, y vuelve a su lugar no sin antes tirarle un almohadón a la rubia que hozo en interrumpir sus dulces besos.

S: Cállate idiota, vos lo que tenes es envidia porque nunca te invitamos a una de nuestras sesiones de "dulces besos de mujer"

B: Quinnie yo si te invito, cuando quieras podes venir y si Santy no quiere podemos tener una sesión privada nosotras dos.

S: BRITTANY! No vas a hacer nada con esta rubia insípida, vos solamente tenes permitido estar con una sola persona y es esta latina caliente que esta al lado tuyo, nada mas!

Q: Oh Santy, ¿estas celosa? Britt sabes que aceptaría con todo gusto una sesión de sexo con vos, pero temo que te enamores de mi y abandones a Santana, que a pesar de todo es mi hermana, por lo tanto tengo que decirte No, gracias!

S: Cállate Quinn, no porque tengas un amiguito entre tus piernas significa que mi Britt-Britt va a dejarme.

B: Eso es verdad, además Quinn, Santana no tendrá uno de verdad pero tenemos un Strap on con el que hace maravillas.

Q: Bueno Britt, gracias por los detalles pero no eran necesarios no quiero quedar traumada de por vida, jajá.

S: Ya Quinn, basta. Ahora, ¿podemos empezar a desayunar?

Las chicas continúan el desayuno tranquilamente charlando sobre temas banales, hasta que Santana y Brittany comienzan a juntar lo que ensuciaron en el desayuno, mientras que Quinn lava todo.

Cuando terminaron de alcanzarle todo lo que había en el living, la dulce e inocente Britt hace uno de sus típicos comentarios.

B: No hablamos de lo que sucedió el viernes a la noche en la fiesta. Se te veía entusiasmada con Rachel, Quinn.

S: Aghh, Amor no me hagas recordar esas imágenes por favor, todavía no puedo creer como este individuo pudo estarse mas de media noche besando y franeleándose junto con ese Enano de jardín.

B: Eran sexys Santy. Además vos misma lo dijiste el viernes.

Q: Bueno, la cortan las dos. Lo que paso en el viernes, fue que las dos tomamos mucho e hicimos cosas de las cuales no éramos consientes y nos arrepentimos, listo ya esta, eso es todo. – dice en tono algo nervioso y no mirando a las chicas a la cara-

Santana se da cuenta de que algo le pasa a Quinn entonces decide "pincharla" para lograr sacar algo de información.

S: Bueno esta bien, solo fue culpa del alcohol.

Q: Si, lo que dije. Fue culpa del alcohol.

S: Britt, tenes razón el viernes el enano de Berry estaba hot, podríamos llamarla para hacer un trió ¿te parece?

Santana mira de reojo a su amiga y nota como aprieta la mandíbula.

B: ¿En serio Santy?

S: Aja, si amor. Vamos a tener un trió con Berry – dice en tono jocoso, mientras ve como Quinn cada vez aprieta mas su mandíbula y sus puños dejando blancos sus nudillos-

B: ¿Dónde esta mi celular? Necesito llamar a Rachel para avisarle que vamos a tener un trió – dice muy emocionada mientras sale corriendo a buscar a su cartera el celular-

Santana y Quinn se quedan viendo con los ojos clavados una en la otra, hasta que ven a Britt entrar a la cocina hablando con Rachel por teléfono.

Voz de Rachel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vamos a tener un trió, vos, santana y yo?

B: Si, Rach. Como escuchas, ¿Cuándo lo podemos hacer?

Voz de Rachel: Para Britt, no estoy entendiendo.

B: ¿Qué es lo que no entendes? Santana y yo, te estamos invitando a que tengamos un trió súper hot.

Voz de Rachel: Para, para Britt, ya te dije no quiero ningún trió.

B: ¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras tener un trió? Todas las personas en este mundo quieren tener un trió, y mas si es conmigo y Santana

Voz de Rachel: Bueno, puede ser pero yo NO. No puedo tener un trió con ustedes, es mas no quiero estar en ninguna situación sexual con ninguna de ustedes dos. Te agradezco pero no Britt.

Al escuchar esto Britt se pone triste y se le empiezan a poner los ojos vidriosos. Entonces decide cortar la llamada sin ni siquiera despedirse.

B: Santy, Rachel no quiere hacer un trió con nosotras –le dice a su novia, sacando su labio inferior para afuera mientras sus ojos cada vez se ponen mas vidrios-

S: No te preocupes amor –dice mientras la abraza- ahora ve a casa, ¿no tenias que estudiar?

B: Si, Santy. Tengo que estudiar. Pero también quiero un trió con Rachel.

S: Si tu quieres un trió con Berry, te aseguro que lo vas a tener, aunque tenga que obligarla.

Con esta ultima frase, Brittany se despide feliz de su novia y su amiga, para irse a estudiar a su departamento.

Cuando por fin se encontraban solas de nuevo en la cocina Quinn y Santana, tomando un nuevo café, la primera no aguanto más y dijo:

Q: Santana, vos no vas a obligar a Rach a hacer ningún trió con ustedes.

S: Ahh ¿no? Y ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

Q: Yo.

S: ¿Y quien sos vos para impedirme algo a mi?

Q: Quinn Fabray, tu hermana, con la que hiciste un trato cuando tenías 16 años, ahora no podes romperlo.

S: "Bingo" – pensó Santana- Disculpa Q, pero que yo sepa no estoy rompiendo ese trato.

Quinn se dio cuenta de su error y no sabia donde meterse. Trataba a toda costa de no mirar a Santana a la cara.

S: Porque que yo sepa, ese trato, decía que ninguna podía involucrarse de manera "sexual" con aquellas personas que le gustasen a la otra.

Quinn seguía con su cabeza mirando hacia el piso, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

S: A no ser, que me estés ocultando algo Q. ¿me estas ocultando algo?

Un silencio profundo por parte de Quinn y una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Santana

S: A ver, rubia hueca. Te la voy a hacer más fácil, porque parece que no entiendes. ¿Te gusta el enano?


	6. Si, me gusta ¿Contenta?

**Si me gusta, ¿contenta?**

S: A ver, rubia hueca. Te la voy a hacer más fácil, porque parece que no entiendes. ¿Te gusta el enano?

Quinn en ese momento no sabia donde meterse ni que contestar, por unos instantes barajo la posibilidad de mentirle a Santana, pero sabia que si lo hacia su amiga no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijese lo que quería escuchar. Pero también analizo la posibilidad de decirle toda la verdad a Santana, y aunque parezca loco, prefirió que esta la molestase por lo que sentía a que no la dejase en paz para que le diga la verdad.

S: Vamos Quinn, no tengo todo el día ¿te gusta o no el gnomo?

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía levantar la mirada del suelo, y así con la cabeza gacha fue que le contesto a Santana.

Q: No, no me gusta Rachel, me encanta, me vuelve loca, ahora… ¿Contenta? Y ya te dije QUE NO LE DIGAS GNOMO O NINGUNO DE LOS OTROS SOBRENOMBRES QUE LE PONES!

A santana en ese momento le agarro un ataque de risa que casi la hace descomponer, cosa que enojo a Quinn mucho más de lo que estaba.

Q: BASTA SANTANA, DEJA DE REIRTE.

S: es que sos muy graciosa Quinn, jajá… como puede ser que te guste el gno –Quinn le dio una mirada asesina y en seguida se corrigió- ¿como puede ser que te guste Berry?

Q: No es tan loco que me guste, ¿vos la viste San? Es hermosa, esa tez dorada que tiene, esos ojos chocolates tan profundos que con solo mirarte puede hacer que des tu vida por ella, esa nariz perfectamente acorde con todas sus otras facciones que la hacen única, su boca… DIOS SAN, no sabes como besa, que suaves son sus labios, el rico sabor a frutilla que tienen, son únicos, sus piernas kilométricas bien torneadas y trabajadas, también esta esa voz que tiene, que es cautivante, no solo cuando canta sino también cuando te cuenta algo, siempre lo hace con tanta pasión que no podes dejar de escucharla y – no pudo continuar porque Santana la interrumpió-

S: Aghh Q, me empalagas. Sos un asco cuando te gusta alguien, y digo gustar por no decir que estas enamo – y ahora fue Santana la que no pudo continuar a causa de la interrupción de Quinn-

Q: Shhh, no digas eso. A mi solo me parece linda Rachel, me gusta nada más. No es como vos, pensas yo no estoy "enamorada" de Rachel, ósea yo soy Quinn Fabray, y Quinn Fabray jamás ¿me escuchaste? JAMAS se enamora de alguien.

S: Si, bueno como vos digas. Si te hace sentir bien pensar que no estas "enamorada" del enano allá vos, pero yo se la verdad. Te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mi misma.

Q: Basta Santana, si te digo que no estoy que no es NO. ¿No se que parte no entendes?

S: Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes conmigo. Ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Vas a tener que hablar con ella en algún momento y aclarar lo que paso en viernes en la noche, ¿No te parece?

Q: Ya hablamos.

S: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya hablaron? Me tuviste toda la mañana hablando de la universidad y no me contaste que hablaste con Berry sobre los besos que se dieron en la fiesta, ¿Qué clase de amiga sos?

Q: Bueno, que se yo, se me paso.

S: No me mientas Q, eso no se te puede pasar. Ahora contame todo y no omitas detalles.

Quinn se hace de todo el valor posible, para poder afrontar a su amiga y contarle todo lo que sucedió durante la conversación, hasta lo que sucedió con su "amiguito" el día de la fiesta.

S: ¿Qué Qué? Jajaja, ¿en serio me decís que te excitaste besando al gnomo? Sos un chiste Q, esto es increíble, no lo increíble no es que te hayas excitado con Berry, lo increíble es que le hayas contado todo, ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

Q: Si, decímelo a mí, por un momento pensé en mentirle y decirle que lo que había sentido era mi celular, pero – otra vez Santana la interrumpió-

S: Quinn esa es la excusa mas idiota que se te podía haber ocurrido, menos mal que no se la dijiste, porque sino se te iba a reír en la cara por mentirosa.

Q: Si, ya se. Pero que queres, estaba nerviosa, entendeme. Igual le conté toda la verdad, y aunque te sorprenda lo tomo bien.

S: Obvio, que lo tomo bien, es Rachel Berry. Ahora… ¿vos sos estúpida, idiota o loca?

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me insultes Santana.

S: Te insulto todo lo que quiero. Y si debes estar loca o estúpida, porque… ¿como se te ocurre decirle que fue solo cosa del momento y por culpa del alcohol?

Q: ¿Y que queres que le diga? Que me gusta, que tuve una erección porque solo pensaba en estar dentro de ella.

S: Aghh Quinn, sos peor que un hombre al final. No tarada, obvio que no esperaba que le dijeses eso, pero al menos dejarle entre ver que algo te pasa con ella, que te gusta que se yo. Sabes que yo siempre pensé que le gustabas y ahora lo termine de confirmar, si eso de que tuvo algunas aventuras con sus compañeritas de teatro me habían dado la algo de razón, esto que paso el viernes entre ustedes dos me lo termina de confirmar.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa te confirma?

S: Que Rachel es mas gay que vos, Brittany y yo juntas. Y que es obvio que le gustas, sino no te hubiese besado el viernes.

Q: ¿Vos decís? No creo, aunque durante la charla me repitió como dos veces que éramos adultas y no le podíamos echar toda la culpa al alcohol, además me dijo algo así como que nos estuvimos coqueteando mientras estábamos sobrias. Ahh no se, ¿vos que pensas?

S: Quinn ya te dije lo que yo pienso, y con lo que me acabas de decir a la enana le moves el piso. Pero ahora, por ser tan… tan, VOS arruinaste todo.

Q: ¿Cómo que arruine todo?

S: Si Quinn, arruinaste todo, porque no tuviste mejor idea de dejarle bien en claro que a vos no te pasa nada con ella, ahora no se como vas a hacer para que Rachel te de una chance de que pase algo.

Q: ¿Quién te dijo a vos que yo quiero tener una "chance" con ella?

S: Me ofendes Quinn. Ya te dije que te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mama, es obvio que queres algo con ella, y aunque vos lo niegues no es solo calentura como vos decís.

Q: Bueno, esta bien. Es obvio que quiero tener algo con ella, pero solamente es cuestión de piel, solamente me atrae sexualmente, no es como vos decís. Pero tenes razón, ahora arruine todo y no me va a querer ni cerca de esa manera, ¿Cómo voy a hacer San?

S: A mi no me mires, que no soy Cupido.

Q: Dale San, ayúdame – puso su mejor cara de angelito y abrazo a su amiga-

S: Ya Quinn, YA – dijo sacándosela de encima- A ver, sos Quinn Fabray algo se te va a ocurrir, nadie te dice que no, ¿no?

Q: Si, tenes razón. Voy hacer que Rachel Berry quiera tener una aventura conmigo – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Mientras que Quinn planeaba como hacer que Rachel tuviese una aventura con ella, Santana la miraba y pensaba _"Solo espero que no salgas lastimada Quinn, solo eso"_

**Nota de autor: Bueno acá esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y si se que son cortos, pero es que estoy media complicada con el tema de rendir los finales, no me queda mucho tiempo libre como para escribir extensos capítulos, pero prometo hacerlos mas largo cuando termine de rendir.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer todos los Reviews y la buena onda que tienen todas. Bueno, besos y espero que les guste. **


	7. ¿Sabes Jugar?

**¿Sabes jugar?**

Después de esa charla en la que le confeso todo a Santana, Quinn inmediatamente después de que esta se retiro llamo a una de sus "amigas" con derecho y pasaron lo que restaba del domingo envueltas en lujuria y pasión.

La semana paso normalmente para Quinn mientras que en todo momento intentaba desarrollar un plan en su mente para lograr que Rachel tuviese una aventura con ella, pero todos estos intentos fueron en vano, ya que no se le ocurrió ningún que le asegurara cien por ciento de efectividad, por lo tanto llego el viernes con bastante mal humor y un poco desanimada hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Q: ¿Qué quieres Santana? – Dijo con un tono de voz que delataba su mal humor-

S: ¿Que una amiga no puede llamar a otra para saber como esta?

Q: Si, una amiga normal puede llamar a una amiga para saber como esta, pero vos no sos una amiga normal Santana, por eso te vuelvo a repetir… ¿Qué queres?

S: Si sabia que me ibas a tratar así rubia hueca no te llamaba nada.

Q: Dale Santana, decime lo que me querías decir.

S: No Quinn ¿sabes que? Como me trataste tan mal no te voy a contar nada el plan que se nos ocurrió a la sexy de mi novia y a mí para que te enrollaras con el enano.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el plan? Dale contame Santana, no seas mala. Toda la semana me estuve comiendo la cabeza para estar con Rachel pero no se me ocurrió nada, dale por favor contame.

S: Uff Quinn para ser una persona que solo se quiere enrollar con otra y nada más, sonas muy desesperada.

Q: Si Santana, estoy desesperada por meterme en los pantalones de Rachel ¿Contenta? Ahora contame.

S: Bueno, bueno. Ahí va, escucha bien. A Britt se le ocurrió que mañana podíamos ir a jugar al pool y pensamos que seria buena idea que invitaras al gnomo – Quinn la interrumpe-

Q: Que no le digas gnomo, se llama Rachel.

S: Le digo como quiero, es mas de ahora en mas con esta brillante idea que tuve para que te metas con Berry hasta Britt tiene derecho a tener un trió con ella. Ahora vamos a lo importante, te parece buena idea, ¿si o no?

Quinn analizo un poco la situación y al final no le pareció tan mala idea, el pool es un juego por demás sexy y da para muchas fantasías.

Q: Me encanta la idea, ya mismo estoy avisándole a Rachel para que no haga planes. Gracias Santana, decile a Brittany que la quiero mucho.

S: ¿Y a mí? ¿A mi no me queres Quinnie?

Q: Las dos sabemos que no podemos vivir sin la otra, pero nunca lo vamos a admitírselo a la otra.

S: Tenes razón, bueno ahora te dejo Q, anda a temer sexo telefónico con el enano – y con eso corto la llamada, antes de que Quinn la insultara-

Q: Aghh como la odio por momentos.

Quinn no perdió tiempo y busco entres sus contactos a su Rach, estuvo a punto de llamarla pero se decidió por mandarle un mensaje de texto.

Q: _Hola Rach! ¿Cómo andas?_

R: _Hola Quinn, yo bien. Vos, ¿Cómo andas?_

Q: _Bien bien, gracias por preguntar. Rach, una pregunta, ¿tenes planes para mañana a la | noche?_

R: _De nada Q. Y no, no tengo ningún plan para mañana a la noche, ¿Por qué preguntabas?_

Q: _Te lo preguntaba para saber si querías ir con las chicas y conmigo a jugar al pool, ¿queres?_

R: _Si, obvio. ¿A donde vamos?_

Q: _A un bar que vamos siempre, se llama "La rivera" ¿lo conoces?_

R: _Mm, no. ¿Dónde queda?_

Q: _No importa, mañana a las 20hrs paso por tu casa y vamos juntas, ¿te parece?_

R: _Dale, me gusta la idea. Bueno, entonces… Hasta mañana Quinn, que sueñes con los angelitos_.

Q: _Ok, mañana te pasó a buscar. Igualmente Rachel que sueñes bonito. _

Quinn esa noche durmió con una sonrisa, su día no podía terminar mejor. Sabía que al otro día tendría su oportunidad de avanzar con Rachel y no la desaprovecharía.

Al día siguiente se levanto tarde, hizo unos trabajos de la universidad, leyó un libro, tomo un baño relajante y cuando se dio cuenta eran 18.40hrs, se apuro a cambiarse y se puso en camino a la casa de Rachel.

Una vez que llego, se dio cuenta que faltaban 4 minutos para las 20hrs y se alegro, sabia que la puntualidad era una de las cosas que mas le gustan a la diva.

Luego de que toco la puerta del departamento, pasaron unos segundos antes de poder ver la figura de Rachel, instantáneamente Quinn pudo sentir como su "amiguito" le empezaba a latir.

Q: -agito su cabeza y puso su mejor sonrisa- Hola Rachel, estas hermosa esta noche.

Rachel llevaba una pollera negra que dejaba ver sus trabajadas piernas y una camisa de seda transparente del mismo color que dejaba ver su corpiño que era del mismo color.

R: Gracias Quinn, también estas muy bonita esta noche.

Quinn se había decidido por unos skinny jeans negros, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa blanca y una campera de cuero negra.

Q: Gracias – dijo muy nerviosa- ¿vamos?

R: Si, claro. Vamos.

Las chicas tardaron cerca de media hora en llegar al bar, lo cual Quinn agradeció mental mente, ya que durante todo el viaje Rachel tuvo las piernas cruzadas por lo tanto su pollera era mas corta y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Para ella realmente fue una tortura.

Se bajaron del auto, entraron al bar y subieron las escaleras – una nueva tortura para Quinn porque estas eran demasiado inclinadas y al ir Rachel delante de ella, tenía una vista privilegiada de su parte trasera- no hicieron mas que terminar de subir las escaleras cuando vieron a Brittany que les estaba haciendo señas para que se acercaran a ellas.

Al llegar a la mesa, Santana fue la primera en hablar.

S: Uff, ya era hora de que llegaran. Hace un montón que las estamos esperando.

B: No mientas Santy, acabamos de llegar.

Q: Buenas noches a ti también Santana.

R: Hola chicas.

S: Bueno basta de charlas. Quinn acompáñame a buscar unas cervezas y a alquilar la mesa de pool.

Mientras Rachel se sentaba, Santana y Quinn se acercaban a la barra, mientras esperaban sus cervezas

S: ¿Y?

Q: ¿Y? ¿Y que?

S: ¿Qué tenes planeado hacer?

Q: Planeado no tengo nada, voy a dejar que se de, no voy a forzar nada. Además soy Quinn Fabray, nadie me rechazo jamás y esta vez no va a ser la primera.

S: Esa es mi amiga -justo llegaron las cervezas – no aflojes tigre que hoy mojas, vamos con la chica.

Ambas llegaron a la mesa, Santana le entrego su cerveza a Brittany junto con un beso, mientras que Quinn le daba la suya a Rachel y aprovechaba para tocar su mano.

S: Bueno, ¿Cómo vamos a jugar?

B: Juguemos en parejas – dijo en un tono muy entusiasmada- Quinn con Rachel y vos conmigo Santy, ¿si?

S: -Santana mira a Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa y dice- Lo que Britt quiere… Britt lo tiene. No hay nada más que hablar, ahora a jugar.

R: Quinn

Q: Mhmm –responde mientras se empina la botella de cerveza-

R: -Se acerca a su oído y dice en un tono aniñado- Yo nunca jugué al pool, no se como se juega.

Q: -Quinn tose ya que se atraganto porque esa voz la puso a mil y descubre que esa es su oportunidad-

R: Quinn ¿estas bien? , ¿Me podes enseñar a jugar?

Q: Si, si, no te hagas problema ya me recupere -tose nuevamente y se aclara la garganta, aprovecha a acercarse al oído de Rachel - no te preocupes por nada Rach, yo te enseño lo que quieras – dice en tono muy bajito y ronco mientras roza sus labios de manera muy sutil en el lóbulo de Rachel, y siente como esta tiembla. Pero como siempre nada dura para siempre-

S: A ver tórtolas, se pueden dejar de franelear, que Britt-Britt ya quiere jugar. Y lo que Britt quiere-no pudo terminar la frase porque Quinn y Rachel la interrumpen a la vez-

Q y R: Britt LO TIENE, YA LO SABEMOS SANTANA.

S: Bueno, como ya lo saben, vamos muevan sus hermosos traseros y vamos a jugar.

Las cuatro chicas se mueven a la mesa de pool con sus cervezas y se sientan en unos taburetes que estaban en un rincón.

La encargada de romper el triangulo fue Santana, que además metió una bola lisa.

S: En tu cara Fabray!

Q: Si, si, como digas López. Sigue jugando que esta noche vas a perder.

S: En tus sueños Quinn.

Luego de que Santana no metiera ninguna bola, le tocaba a Quinn, esta metió dos bolas seguidas antes de pifiar.

Durante el turno de Brittany, Quinn aprovecho para acercarse a Rachel ya que la notaba nerviosa.

Q: No te preocupes Rach, vos solamente imítanos a nosotras, agarras el taco te acomodas y le das a la bola blanca para que le pegue a las rayadas en nuestro caso, ¿si?

R: Si, si, voy a tratar de hacerlo, aunque no prometo ser muy buena.

Q: Tranquila lo vas a hacer bien – dijo justo en el momento en que Britt erra el tiro- Vamos Rach, es tu turno, confió en vos.

Rachel se levanta, agarra el taco, gira para mirar a Quinn, se da la vuelta, se agacha, saca cola – y en ese momento Quinn agarra su cerveza, le da un trago largo y dice muy bajo: Esta va a ser una noche muy, pero muy larga.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Bueno acá esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que no les guste. La verdad no se como quedo, porque lo escribí ayer y hoy no lo volví a leer, estoy actualizando un poco a las apuradas porque estoy estudiando. **

**Bueno, Besos espero que les guste. **


	8. ¿Pensar?¿Para Qué?

**¿Pensar?... ¿Para qué? **

Rachel se levanta, agarra el taco, gira para mirar a Quinn, se da la vuelta, se agacha, saca cola – y en ese momento Quinn agarra su cerveza, le da un trago largo y dice muy bajo: Esta va a ser una noche muy, pero muy larga.

Durante toda la noche las chicas siguieron jugando y a medida de que iban terminando los partidos también se iban terminando las cervezas y la cordura de las chicas.

Mientras Santana tenia su boca y manos perdidas en el cuerpo de Brittany en un rincón del bar, nuevamente le tocaba jugar a Rachel, que bastante afectada estaba por el alcohol, agarra el taco nuevamente y volvió a colocarse en posición para jugar – en ese momento Quinn no aguanto mas y dándole un trago a su cerveza, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco muy lentamente a Rachel poniendo sus manos en las cadera de la morena y le pregunto muy lentamente en el oído –

Q: ¿Quieres que te enseñe como tirar? – Aprovechando nuevamente como lo había hecho al principio de la noche para rozar sus labios en el lóbulo de la mas pequeña –

R: Mhmm –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir todo el cuerpo de Quinn sobre el de ella-

La rubia acomodo su cuerpo de tal manera que: sus manos estaban sobre las de la diva, su pecho contra su espalda y su pelvi pegada al trasero.

Quinn ayudo a la más pequeña a apuntar y le dijo muy suavemente al oído, con su voz mas sexy y roncan, mientras corría nuevamente sus manos hacia sus caderas: "ahora solamente falta que hagas el tiro"

La morena afirmo muy débilmente con la cabeza, mientras sentía a Quinn en su trasero – y cuando digo sentía lo digo en todos los sentidos – hizo el tiro donde nuevamente fallo, pero esta vez no puede asegurar de que haya sido culpa de su falta de habilidad o de sus nervios por sentir a la rubia tan cerca de ella.

Q: Opps parece ser que no soy tan buena maestra – dijo mientras soltaba el agarre y se dirigía nuevamente hacia su mesa –

Pero su trayecto se vio interrumpido por una mano morena que tomaba su brazo y la hacia volver quedando frente la dueña de la misma.

Quinn se sorprendió, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue lo que le dijo e hizo Rachel:

R: -Se puso en puntitas de pie para quedar a la altura del oído de la rubia y dijo muy suavemente- No juegues con fuego –hizo una pausa- si no te quieres quemar. – Luego agarro la cara de Quinn, la acerco a la suya y dejo una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de esta, cuando lo soltó sin decir nada mas volvió a la mesa donde ya habían regresado las chicas-

Quinn se había quedado inmóvil agarrándose el labio que había sido "maltratado", mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundo tratando de que su "amiguito" dejase de latir tan fuerte, porque la estaba matando.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, decidió volver a la masa y sentarse muy cerca de Rachel. Iba a hablarle al oído cuando escucho a santana decir:

S: Ya me aburrí de ganarles todos los partidos, ¿nos podemos ir?

Verdaderamente Quinn no se quería ir, todavía le faltaba un poco para que Rachel cayera completamente en sus redes, entonces propuso

Q: Que tal si vamos todas a casa, tomamos algunas cervezas mas, miramos unas películas, no se lo que quieran y después se quedan a dormir, ¿que les parece la idea?

Brittany en seguida se entusiasmo y le dijo a Santana

B: Dale Santy, hagamos una noche de chicas, ¿vamos?

S: No se amor, yo quería tener nuestra sesión de dulce besos de señora contigo, ¿no te gusta mas esa idea?

B: Mmm, no, va si. Pero también quiero hacer una noche de chicas con Rachel y Quinn, además podemos tener nuestra sesión de besos en el departamento de Q, ¿o no?

S: Tenes razón Britt-Britt. Entonces si vamos Q.

Q: Genial, pero en serio chicas, no quiero nada de sexo en mi casa, por favor se los pido. ¿se lo pueden ahorrar esta noche?

S: No y te callas. Nosotras vamos a tener nuestra sesión de "besos" y vos no te vas a quejar.

Q: Bueno, si no queda otra. Pero les prohíbo hacerlo en mi cama – Santana iba a protestar y nuevamente hablo Quinn- Y NO ESTA EN DISCUSION S!

S: Esta bien. ¿Y tú? – le hablo a Rachel, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación - ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas o no vas?

R: ¿Yo también estoy invitada?

Q: Claro que si Rach, entonces… ¿vas o no?

R: Mmm no se.

B: Dale Rach, anda así Quinn no se aburre mientras que son Santy nos damos un poco de amor.

Rachel miro a Quinn, y vio que esta última le estaba rogando con la mirada entonces dijo:

R: Esta bien, voy. Pero chicas traten de no hacer mucho ruido ¿si? No queremos quedar traumadas.

B: Eso va a ser imposible Rach, a Santy le gusta gri – y no pudo seguir porque santana le tapo la boca-

S: Britt no necesitan esos detalles. Ahh enano, te la aguantas. Ahora ¿nos podemos ir?

Las chicas salieron del bar y se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Quinn, esta y Rachel iban el auto de la primera mientras que las Brittanas iban en el auto de Santana.

Quinn y Rachel llegaron primeras al departamento por lo que decidieron esperar a las chicas en el departamento. La morena pasa primero mientras que la rubia cierra la puerta y va directamente hacia la cocina, desde ahí le pregunta:

Q: ¿Qué prefieres para tomar?

Quinn no se percata de la cercanía de Rachel hasta que esta le dice a sus espalda.

R: ¿Qué me ofreces?

En ese momento Quinn se sintió morir, sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo. Muy lentamente giro y quedo frete a su pequeña diva, y esta vez fue ella la que se agacho y atrapo entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la otra, cuando lo soltó ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus caras justo cuando iban a volver a conectar sus labios escucharon que la puerta se abrió y seguidamente escucharon una voz muy conocida que las hizo separar.

S: ESPERO QUE NO ESTEN HACIENDO NADA DESAGRADABLE –grito santana, antes de entrar a la cocina y encontrar Quinn sirviendo dos copas de vino tinto-

Q: ¿Quieren? – ofreció a las Brittanas –

Quinn sirvió dos copas mas, se las dio a cada una de las chicas, luego agarro la botella y se dirigieron hacia el living. En donde decidieron ver "el exorcismo de Emily Rose". Ubicándose de la siguiente manera en el sillón, Santana; Brittany; Rachel y Quinn.

No pasaron mas de 30 minutos de la película cuando Santana ya estaba muy entretenida besando el cuello de su novia, mientras esta no hacia mas que prestarle atención a la película.

Mientras que Rachel en un momento se asusto y decidió esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn

Q: Rach sal de ahí, ya no hay nada que de miedo.

R: NO, seguramente salgo y vuelve a pasar algo todavía mas malo que lo anterior, prefiero quedarme acá – dijo con voz aniñada, acomodándose mejor en el cuello de la rubia y aprovechando a dejar un beso húmedo en el lugar y agrego- además aquí no se esta nada mal, ¿no?- solo sintió como Quinn afirmaba con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se planto en sus labios y volvió a plantar un beso mas húmedo que el anterior-

Quinn solo pudo pensar – vas a ser mía Rachel, vas a ser mía-

* * *

**Nota de autor: Acá esta la actualización, espero que les guste. Se que son cortos, pero nuevamente aprovecho para aclarar que cuando termine de rendir los finales los pienso hacer mas largo.**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews y la buena onda. **

**Bueno, no tengo más nada que decir, espero que les guste. Escucho sugerencias.**

**Nuevamente gracias y besos. **


	9. ¿En serio?

**¿En serio?**

_R: NO, seguramente salgo y vuelve a pasar algo todavía mas malo que lo anterior, prefiero quedarme acá – dijo con voz aniñada, acomodándose mejor en el cuello de la rubia y aprovechando a dejar un beso húmedo en el lugar y agrego- además aquí no se esta nada mal, ¿no?- solo sintió como Quinn afirmaba con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se planto en sus labios y volvió a plantar un beso mas húmedo que el anterior- _

_Quinn solo pudo pensar – vas a ser mía Rachel, vas a ser mía- _

Durante toda la película Rachel se dedico a regalarle besos en el cuello a Quinn, quien estaba completamente loca, tanto la enloqueció en un momento que dijo:

Q: Rach, por favor. Basta. –con la voz un poco agitada-

R: - saco su cabeza del cuello de la rubia y acerco su boca al oído de esta- ¿no te gusta?-dijo con la voz mas sexy del mundo-

Q: No –y no pudo continuar porque santana las interrumpió –

S: Eu tórtolas, ya termino la película, ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

B: Si, YO DUERMO SON SANTY, CANTE.

Q: - se aclara la garganta- Si Britt obvio que dormís con esa latina, nadie mas que se atrevería acostarse con ella mientras esta tan caliente.

S: Shhh cállate rubia hueca. Ahora… ¿Dónde dormimos?

Q: Mmm yo duermo en mi habitación, no se ustedes.

S: Bueno Britt-Britt parece que nos toca el cuarto de invitados –no termino de decir esto, que ya se estaban yendo-

R: Mmm ¿me toca dormir en el sillón? –pregunto con voz angelical-

Q: -agarra la cara de la morena y la acerca a la suya- VOS, dormís conmigo –le dijo sobre sus labios y cuando termina iba a comerle la boca, pero la mas pequeña se soltó del agarre y salió caminando hacia la habitación de la rubia-

Quinn se quedo inmóvil durante uno segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar y se apresuro a llegar a su habitación.

Cuando entra en ella, lo primero que ve es a Rachel terminando de ponerse la parte de arriba de uno de sus pijamas de espalda a la puerta, con esta imagen la rubia enloqueció mas y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a la morena abrazándola por la espalda, mientras dejaba toda su parte delantera apoyada en la trasera de la mas pequeña, regalándole besos húmedos sobre el cuello.

La diva se dejo hacer durante unos minutos, hasta que siente como el miembro de la rubia hace presión sobre su trasero. Se gira para quedar frente a frente con la rubia, pasa sus brazos por el cuello de esta y Quinn la acerca mucho mas a su cuerpo tomando sus caderas.

R: Te quemaste –dijo sobre los labios de la rubia antes de arremeter contra los labios de la otra con una pasión inigualable-

Las chicas continúan besándose. Mientras se van acercando a la cama, los besos y las caricias iban subiendo escalas en pasión y locura. Las manos de ambas no se podían quedar quietas, la diva tenía ambas manos en los pechos de la rubia, mientras esta ya un poco mas osada, había posado ambas manos debajo del pantalón y la tanga de la más pequeña apretando el trasero.

La diva al ver la cama cerca, rompe el beso y empuja a la rubia para que esta caiga de espalda en ella, cuando queda sola parada al lado de la cama recorre con la vista el cuerpo de la que se encuentra acostada, y posa la vista por unos minutos en el abultado de sus pantalones, la rubia se da cuenta y se deshace de toda su ropa en apenas segundos quedando solamente en bóxer, sin nada en la parte de arriba.

Cuando termina de desvestirse agarra por la cola a la mas pequeña y la acerca a se cuerpo, mientras comienza a levantar la musculosa del pijama besándola en el abdomen. Termina de sacarle la remara y la diva se sienta a ahorcadas encima de ella y ataca con anhelo sus labios.

La diva fue conciente del pequeño amiguito de la rubia haciendo presión sobre su parte íntima. Mientras continua besando a la última, mete una mano entre ambas y comienza a acariciar al no tan pequeño acompañante de la noche.

Q: Ahh Rach, no aguanto mas – agarra a la diva por la cola la levanta y gira dejándola acostada sobre la cama, no tarda mas de un segundo en dejarla solamente en tanga, se ubica entre las piernas de la morocha y comienza a besar, chupar, morder y estimular con su lengua los pezones de esta.

Fue bajando con besos por el perfecto abdomen que se encontraba frente a ella y en el momento que iba a deshacerse de la pequeña tanga, escuchan como se abre la puerta de la habitación, ambas se cubren como pueden y descubren a una Britt con los ojos rojos.

Q: Britt –dice agitada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

B: ¿estaban por tener sexo?, ¿puedo ver?- pregunta emocionada-

Q: No, Britt no podes ver. ¿Qué querías? ¿y santana? ¿Por qué no estas con ella? – la rubia ya estaba bastante enojada, le había arruinado su momento-

Estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta que Brittany se había largado a llorar, pero la que si se dio cuenta fue Rachel, por eso le pego una cachetada en la cabeza.

Q: Auchh ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca?

R: Tonta, ¿no te das cuenta que Britt esta llorando? ¿Qué te pasa Britt? ¿Por qué lloras?

B: Discutí con Santana, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

Q: NO R: SI, obvio Britt podes dormir con nosotras.

No termino de decir que podía dormir con ellas que Brittany ya se estaba haciendo espacio al lado de Rachel. Cosa que obligo a las otras dos acomodarse sin ni siquiera cambiarse para no caerse de la cama. Quedando Quinn haciéndole cucharita a Rachel.

Q: ¿Pero que te pasa? –le dijo al oído muy bajito- Estábamos por –y no pudo continuar porque Rachel la interrumpió-

R: Si, lo se pero ahora Britt nos necesita, es mas importante y no se te ocurra decir lo contrario. –Dijo en el mismo tono-

Q: Si ya se, pero ¿no sentís como estoy? – dijo mientras acercaba su amiguito al trasero de la diva y lo frotaba un poco-

R: Si, lo siento y me encantaría terminar lo que empezamos, pero ahora no se puede va a tener que ser en otra ocasión. -Estiro su mano hacia el amiguito de la rubia y lo sobo por unos momentos, luego lo soltó y dijo- Hasta mañana Chicas, que duerman bien.

Q: ¿Qué? NO, no pares por favor.

R: Shhh cállate y duerme.

Q: Uff, te odio Rachel Berry –dijo con una sonrisa mientras respiraba profundo para poder calmarse-

B: Hasta mañana Rach. Perdón Quinn

Q: Si, si como digas Britt. Hasta mañana.

**Nota de autor: Si, si. Se que es corto pero ya queda poco para terminar con los finales, dos mas y voy a poder hacer los capítulos mas largo, lo prometo.**

**Bueno acá esta la nueva actualización, espero que les guste.**

**Besos **


	10. ¿Me tienen que estar jodiendo?

**¿Me tienen que estar jodiendo?**

_Q: ¿Qué? NO, no pares por favor. _

_R: Shhh cállate y duerme._

_Q: Uff, te odio Rachel Berry –dijo con una sonrisa mientras respiraba profundo para poder calmarse- _

_B: Hasta mañana Rach. Perdón Quinn _

_Q: Si, si como digas Britt. Hasta mañana_

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas al instante, aunque a la que mas le costo fue a Quinn que le había costado un montón dejar de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban Rachel y ellas minutos antes de que Brittany entrase a la habitación, y el que este Rachel con su cola pegada a su "amiguito" no había ayudado mucho. Pero luego de varios minutos consiguió conciliar el sueño.

De mucho no le sirvió ya que cerca de las cinco de la madrugada se despertó por un fuerte golpe en su trasero.

Q: ¿Pero que carajo?

Cuando logro despabilarse bien, se dio cuenta de que se había caído de la cama, pero se enfureció cuando vio la razón de su caída.

¿La razón? Una latina que no soportaba estar peleada más de dos horas con una rubia de ojos celeste. Por lo cual, había ido a la habitación de Quinn y se había hecho un espacio en la cama de esta. Sin importarle dejarla sin espacio.

Q: SANTANA!

S: Shhh, Quinn. Vas a despertar a las chicas. – A pesar del grito que había pegado Quinn, ninguna de las chicas se habían despertado a excepción de la latina-

Q: Me importa poco, ¿que carajos te pasa? Me tiraste de la cama, para poder dormir abrazada a Brittany.

S: Deja de gritar, y vuelve a acostarte.

Q: No, te vas a la habitación de invitados y te llevas a Britt contigo.

S: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? No voy a despertar a Britt con tal de que te acuestes vos.

Q: SANTANA ES MI HABITACION! – Ese grito logro despertar a Rachel-

R: ¿Qué pasa Quinn? –Pregunta con un tono bastante adormilado-

Q: ¿Cómo, que pasa? No ves que me acaban de tirar de la cama, además todavía estoy calien- no pudo continuar ya que Rachel la interrumpió-

R: Shhh Quinn, vas a despertar a Britt. Vamos a la cocina.

Q: No Rachel, es mi habitación, es mi cama, tengo derecho a poder dormir tranquila en ella.

Rachel se levanta de la cama y camina hacia Quinn, y es en ese momento en que las tres se dan cuenta de que dos de las despiertas están nada más con la parte inferior de la ropa interior.

S: ¿Ustedes tuvieron sexo?

Q: NO, YA QUE TU NOVIA NOS INTERRUM- y nuevamente Rachel la interrumpió-

R: No te interesa Santana – dijo mientras agarraba un pijama para ella y otro para Quinn- Vamos Quinn, vamos a desayunar.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿A desayunar? Es re temprano Rach, quiero dormir. –dijo haciendo pucherito-

R: Dale Quinn, acompáñame

Q: Esta bien. –Dijo algo frustrada mientras seguía a Rachel fuera de la habitación- es increíble que Britt no se haya despertado.

R: Si es verdad. Ponte esto –dijo mientras le entregaba un pijama-

Quinn lo mira y le corre la mano mientras agarra el cuerpo de la pequeña y lo abraza. El abrazo duro unos segundos hasta que la rubia decide terminarlo.

R: ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto algo confundida-

Q: Solo quería volver a sentir tu piel sobre la mía. –Dijo mientras se terminaban de poner los pijamas- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

R: S SI – dijo algo confundida - ¿Qué quieres comer?

Q: ¿Me vas a hacer el desayunó? –Pregunto mientras levantaba una de sus cejas-

R: NO – y vio que la cara de Quinn se entristecía- Voy a hacer el desayuno para las dos. Dale, ¿Qué queres?

Q: Mmm ¿A vos? – miro a Rachel y esta tenia una ceja levantada – Bueno esta bien, Mmm quiero y solo porque estas vos frutas cortadas en trozos con un zumo, ¿te parece bien?

R: Me parece perfecto, pensé que me ibas a pedir algo con carne.

Q: Si, en realidad quería comer algo así, pero solo porque lo vas a hacer vos, voy a ser buenita.

R: Si, si, dale buenita, vamos a comer –le dijo en tono jocoso-

Rachel salió para la cocina con Quinn siguiéndola atrás mientras que la ultima estaba perdida en las piernas y trasero de la pequeña que iba a delante hablándole del desayuno.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Rachel se da cuenta de que Quinn no le estaba prestando atención a lo que le contaba.

R: ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Quinn-

Q: Mhmm – fue todo lo que pudo responder Quinn-

R: No te escucho – le dijo muy cerca de los labios –

Q: Si, me gusta. Mucho, mucho me gusta – dijo mientras agarraba a Rachel de las caderas y la comenzaba a besar, como si se acabara el mundo-

Rachel tardo segundos en responder el beso con la misma intensidad con la que Quinn la había besado.

La rubia fue arrinconando a la morocha contra la mesada y cuando la sintió cerca la alzo y la sentó sobre la misma. Una vez sentada la morocha comenzó a besarle el cuello a la rubia, mientras la iba sacando la remera.

El amiguito de Quinn ya se había despertado e inmediatamente Rachel fue conciente de eso, por lo tanto llevo sus manos al borde del pantalón de la rubia y se lo saco. Una vez que Quinn quedo en bóxer, se decidió a dejar a la morena en las mismas condiciones, solo le llevo unos segundos dejarla en tanga.

Quinn volvió a arremeter contra esos labios carnosos que tenia en frente y se entretuvieron por un buen tiempo, disfrutando del roce suave de sus lenguas. Cuando la rubia decidió que era suficiente de los labios de la morocha, comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la mas pequeña, regalándole besos y alguna que otra mordida, continuo por sus clavícula donde labio y mordió. Para luego bajar hasta los pechos, pequeños pero bien formados de la misma, ahí fue donde mas se entretuvo, chupando mordiendo, tirando de los pezones.

R: Mmm Quinn. Se siente tan bien.

Q: ¿SI?

R: Aja – fue todo lo que pudo decir-

Q: Y se va a sentir mejor.

Quinn alza un poco a Rachel y se deshace de la pequeña tanga, una vez estaba completamente desnuda, la rubia se decide a estimular un poco con su mano el clítoris de la morena, mientras continuaba besándola.

R: No aguanto más. –Fue todo lo que necesito Quinn, para bajarse el bóxer y liberar a su no tan pequeño miembro-

Cuando se acomoda nuevamente entre las piernas de la morena, toma su miembro y lo lleva hacia la entrada de esta, justo cuando estaba por penetrarla.

S: ¿Qué hay para… Oh por dios. Búsquense un cuarto.

Q: ¿QUÉ? ¿ME TIENEN QUE ESTAR JODIENDO?

Rachel corre hacia el baño a vestirse, mientras que Quinn apoya su cabeza en la mesado, donde minutos antes estaba sentada Rachel.

* * *

**Nota de autor: No me maten por favor, que hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por actualizar hoy.**

**Ya se que quieren que suceda, pero parece ser que el mundo esta en contra de Quinn, o al menos sus amigas están en su contra. Jajá **

**Bueno, díganme que les pareció. **

**Falta cada vez menos para que los capítulos sean mas largos. **

**Besos. **


	11. Otro se va a comer lo que yo cocine

**Otro se va a comer lo que yo cocine**

_Cuando se acomoda nuevamente entre las piernas de la morena, toma su miembro y lo lleva hacia la entrada de esta, justo cuando estaba por penetrarla._

_S: ¿Qué hay para… Oh por dios. Búsquense un cuarto._

_Q: ¿QUÉ? ¿ME TIENEN QUE ESTAR JODIENDO?_

_Rachel corre hacia el baño a vestirse, mientras que Quinn apoya su cabeza en la mesada, donde minutos antes estaba sentada Rachel._

Q: ¿EN SERIO SANTANA? Me tenes que estar jodiendo, no puede ser! –dijo mientras se cambiaba-

S: Q, yo no tengo la culpa de que te pongas a tener sexo como conejos con el enano en la cocina.

Q: RACHEL Rachel se llama! Y puedo tener sexo donde se me cante porque es mi casa. Y AHORA SE VAN LAS DOS YA!

S: Quinn no te enojes.

Q: Quinn nada! Se van YA! –Dijo mientras apuntaba a la salida-

R: QUINN! TE CALMAS! –Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina- Santana, ve a decirle a Britt que el desayuno se va a atrasar un ratito, ¿Si?

S: Si. Y perdón de nuevo Q!

Q: Si, si como digas.

Y santana salió hacia la habitación de Quinn para hablar con Brittany. Cuando Rachel ve que quedan nuevamente las dos solas, decide ponerse a hacer el desayuno, como si lo sucedido minutos antes no la hubiese afectado en nada, y eso fue lo que mas enojo a Quinn.

Q: ¿En serio Rachel? ¿No vas a decir nada?

R: ¿Qué queres que diga? –Dijo mientras se giraba para quedar frente a la rubia-

Q: No se, algo. No puedes hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo mismo hiciste anoche.

R: Todavía no entiendo que queres que te diga.

Q: AH SOS IMPOSIBLE –grito haciendo espamentos con sus brazos-

R: No me grites Quinn. ¿Qué queres que te diga? –Dijo mientras continuaba con la preparación del desayuno-

Q: Esta bien, perdón no te voy a gritar –dijo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la morocha- ¿me perdonas? –le pidió en el oído-

R: No tengo nada que perdonarte Quinn. –Dijo girándose para quedar de frente con la rubia -Te entiendo, pero no te puede poner así, solamente porque no pudimos tener sexo.

Q: Tenes razón, pero es que no fue la primera vez. –Mientras hacia un pucherito-

R: Si ya se Quinn, pero sabíamos bien que no podían descubrir. Ósea estábamos en la cocina y si al menos hubiésemos estado solas, PERO NO, sabíamos bien que las chicas estaban en la habitación, no le puedes echar la culpa solamente a ellas.

Q: Esta bien – y se acerco a Rachel para besarla, pero se sorprendió al ver como la morocha, se giraba para continuar con el desayuno - ¿Qué pasa?

R: No pasa nada, solamente tengo que terminar con el desayuno porque las chicas ya van a levantarse y todavía no termine de hacerlo.

Q: Deja que ellas se preparen el desayuno solas –dijo mientras hacia girar a la morocha para poder atacar sus labios con devoción-.

Primero la morena se resistió a lo primero, pero luego de unos segundos respondió con la misma intensidad que la rubia, mientras era acorralada en la mesada.

B: Mira Santy, van a tener sexo!

S: Oh por dios! Pueden quedarse con las manos fuera de la otra por un momento, por favor se los pido.

Q: Aghh DIOS. Todavía no se como es que sigo siendo amigas de ustedes – dijo todavía abrazada a Rachel-

R: Ya Quinn, vamos a desayunar. Buenos días Britt.

B: Buenos días Rach, ¿te ayudo?

R: Dale.

Mientras Rachel y Britt se disponían a terminar el desayuno, Quinn y Santana se sentaron a la mesa para hablar un rato y así esperar el desayuno.

S: ¿Y? –Pregunta mientras mueve una ceja-

Q: ¿Y que?

S: ¿Cómo y que? ¿Qué tal el enano en la cama?

Q: ¿Vos sos idiota o que?

S: Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

Q: No me podes preguntar eso si sabes muy bien que las dos veces que iba a estar con ella tu novia y vos se encargaron de cortar todo.

S: Bueno, bueno tenes razón. Y te vuelvo a pedir perdón.

Q: Si, como digas. Ahora… ¿Por qué peleaste con Britt? ¿Qué le hiciste? –le pregunta enojada-

S: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que haberle hecho algo?

Q: Santana te conozco. ¿Qué paso?

S: Nada, solo que ella quería que vaya a casa a buscar el obeso de su gato para que no durmiese solo y yo me negué.

Q: Jajaja ¿En serio pelearon por eso? – pregunta sin poder dejar de reír-

S: Deja de reírte idiota, y si, sabes como es con el estúpido del gato.

Q: Shhh a ver si te escucha tratarlo así y te echa de la casa. Jajá

Quinn y Santana continuaron hablando mientras esperaban el desayuno. Que llego luego de unos momentos.

Las cuatro chicas desayunaron sin ningún otro imprevisto. Hasta que Rachel se levanta.

R: Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pensé que te ibas a quedar con nosotras.

R: No Quinn, no puedo. Pero prometo quedarme otro día ¿si?

Q: Si no hay problema. Pero al menos deja que te lleve hasta tu casa.

R: No, Quinn no te hagas problema. Puedo llamar un taxi en serio.

Q: No dale, deja que te lleve.

S: Quinn deja de ser tan pesada –intervino en la conversación al notar a Rachel con un poco de nerviosismo- Si no quiere que la lleves déjala que se tome un taxi.

Q: Santana no te metas. Yo la traje, yo la llevo de vuelta.

S: Como quieras.

Q: Dale Rach, déjame que te lleve.

R: No Quinn, no te hagas problema en serio- dijo con algo de nervios.

Q: Rachel no se discute mas, te llevo y punto.

R: NO Quinn.

Q: ¿Por qué no?

R: Porque no voy para mi casa – respondió todavía más nerviosa-

Q: No importa, te puedo llevar a donde tengas que ir. ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro –

R: -se aclaro la garganta y dijo en un tono inaudible –a lo de Brody.

Q: ¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche.

R: Voy a lo de Brody. – dijo en un tono mas alto y seguro dejando a Quinn con un rostro desencajado – Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir. – saludo a cada una de las presente y se fue-

La cocina permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Santana decidió romper el silencio.

S: Q, ¿estas bien? –dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el frente de la cara de la rubia –

Quinn no contesto nada y seguía mirando un punto fijo.

B: Santy, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Crees que tenemos que llamar al medico?

S: No Britt-Britt, no te preocupes yo hago que se le pase. –dicho esto, la latina sirvió un vaso de agua y lo tiro en la cara de la rubia que permanecía inmóvil -

Q: ¿Pero que rayos Santana?

S: No respondías, y estabas preocupando a Britt.

Q: ¿y por eso me tiras agua?

S: Si, por eso. Ahora… ¿Cómo estas?

Q: Bien. ¿Por qué tendría que estar de otra manera?

S: Vamos Q, conmigo no. Decime la verdad.

Q: Mal Santana, ¿como queres que este?

S: ¿Y por que estas mal?

Q: ¿CÓMO POR QUE? PORQUE OTRO SE VA A COMER LO QUE YO COCINE!

* * *

**Nota de autor: Acá esta la actualización, no me quedo muy bien que digamos. Pero ya mañana termino con los finales y prometo ponerme las pilas con el fic.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios, recomendaciones y demás cosas. **

**Gracias por la buena onda.**

**Besos. **


	12. Paranoia

**Paranoia **

_S: Vamos Q, conmigo no. Decime la verdad. _

_Q: Mal Santana, ¿como queres que este?_

_S: ¿Y por que estas mal? _

_Q: ¿CÓMO POR QUE? PORQUE OTRO SE VA A COMER LO QUE YO COCINE! _

S: Para, para. No entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso?

B: ¿Qué cocinaste Q? ¿Puedo probar? TENGO HAMBRE

Q: NO Britt NO PODES PROBAR NADA –inmediatamente se arrepintió de gritarle así a Britt y la fue a abrazar justo en el momento en que la bailarina se iba a largar a llorar- Perdón Britt, te juro que no fue mi intensión gritarte, ¿me perdonas?

B: Obvio Q que te perdono, pero todavía no entiendo por que no me queres convidar.

S: Amor, Quinn esta hablando metafóricamente.

B: Ahh –hizo como si hubiese entendido-

S: Ahora rubia, me podes explicar. ¿Qué es eso de que otro se va a comer lo que vos cocinaste?

Q: Porque es así, ¿no te das cuenta de que ahora Rachel fue para la casa del estúpido de Brody a sacarse las ganas?

S: Quinn te estas comiendo cualquiera. Seguramente el enano, fue a la casa del puro musculo a hacer algo de la universidad o yo que se. ¿Por qué crees eso?

Q: Porque es obvio Santana, yo no pude terminar lo que empezamos y ella se fue con Brody con quien seguro lo puede terminar, sin que nadie los interrumpa.

S: Para mi no es así.

Q: Para mi si es así.

En el centro de Nueva York, dentro de un departamento bastante amplio se encontraban dos cuerpos bastante agitados y sudorosos tirados sobre una amplia cama.

R: Uff eso estuvo mejor que la última vez.

Bro: SI, estuvo espectacular.

R: ¿Vamos de nuevo?

Bro: Me vas a matar, espera un ratito.

R: No, no. Dale vamos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en el otro departamento, una latina estaba tirada con una rubia en el sofá haciendo zapping, mientras que otra rubia caminaba y hablaba sin sentido por todo el departamento.

Q: Esto es culpa de ustedes.

S: ¿Qué? ¿Nuestra culpa? –Pregunta sorprendida y bastante enojada-

Q: SI, su culpa. Primero Britt irrumpe en mi habitación y luego TU –dice señalando a la latina – TU Y TU ESTOMAGO irrumpen en mi cocina, y no me dejaron terminar, ¿Qué digo terminar? No me dejaron ni siquiera empezar.

S: Bueno, la cortas. Me tenes cansada. No tenes ni idea si Berry esta enredadas en las sabanas de Brody y vos estas como loca.

Q: Si, si lo se. Sabes bien que ya tuvieron un amorío cuando recién Rachel comenzó la universidad.

S: Si, lo se. Y también se muy bien que Rachel últimamente prefiere las mujeres para enrollarse. Adamas… ¿a vos que te importa que este con otro?

Q: ¿Cómo que me importa?

Para todo esto Britt, se había dormido en el regazo de su novia. Parecía importarle poco el dilema de su amiga.

S: Si, ¿Qué te importa? Si solo la querías para meterte en sus pantalones.

Q: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

S: Mucho Q. Si solo la quieres para enrollarte vas a tener que soportar que Rachel este con otras personas.

Al otro lado de nueva york.

R: Vamos Brody, mas rápido.

Bro: No, basta Rach, en serio me vas a matar.

R: Uff que flojito. Pensé que estos músculos aguantaban mas –dijo mientras tocaba los brazos del muchacho –

Bro: Bueno, pensaste mal, estoy agotado.

R: Bueno esta bien. Pero prométeme que la semana lo vamos a hacer otra vez.

Bro: Si Rach.

R: No, dale prométemelo.

Bro: - tomo un poco de aire, giro los ojos, por la actitud infantil de la morena y dijo – Si, Rachel Berry, prometo que en la semana vamos a hacer otra sesión de kick boxing.

R: Si –festejo la morocha mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo arriba de la cama –te quiero te quiero te quiero.

Bro: Uff dios. ¿No se te acaba nunca la pila? Auchh –la morena le había pegado por el comentario y puesto su mejor cara de lastima – Yo también te quiero tonta. –se abrazaron por unos minutos mas, hasta que Brody rompió el silencio- Ahora… ¿me vas a decir que te puso así?

R: Bueno, es que…

S: Es que nada Quinn, te calmas.

Q: No, no me quiero calmar Santana. Encima vos no tenes mejor idea que decirme que ella se va a estar acostando con más gente, ¿a vos te parece?

S: Lamento informarte Quinn que esas son las reglas del juego. Cuando uno esta con una persona solo para tener sexo, se tiene que bancar que esa persona este teniendo sexo con alguien más.

Q: Si ya se. Pero no quiero que sea con Brody.

S: ¿Por qué no?

Q: Porque, porque…. No se, solamente no quiero que sea con él.

S: jajá, Quinn escúchate. No queres que este con nadie mas, no te molesta que sea con Brody, te molestaría que estuviese con cualquier otra persona.

Q: Eso no es verdad.

S: Si, si es verdad.

Q: No, no me molestaría que este con cualquiera. Porque yo también puedo estar con cualquiera. Lo que me molesta es que sea con Brody que se saque las ganas que le quedaron conmigo.

S: Uff cansas Quinn. La verdad es que mejor nos vamos.

Q: No quédense un ratito más. No tengo nada para hacer.

S: Vamos amor, despierta que nos tenemos que ir –llama dulcemente a Britt-

B: ¿Quinn ya admitió que ama a Rachel? –pregunto ni bien se despertó-

S: Jajaja no amor, todavía no. Es una cobarde.

Q: NO SOY UNA COBARDE Y MENOS AMO A Rachel.

S: Claro, claro. Eso decile a quien no te conozca.

Q: ¿Ustedes dos no se iban?

S: Si, nos vamos. Vamos amor.

B: Chau Q –dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia – Pensa bien que queres hacer con Rachel – esto ultimo se lo susurro en el oído-

Q: Chau chicas. Pórtense bien.

S: Eso nunca Q. Siempre me portare mal, y mas teniendo a esta rubia a mi lado.

Y dicho esto ultimo salieron del departamento, dejando a una rubia totalmente preocupada y desolada.

Mientras que en el otro departamento Rachel terminaba de contarle lo sucedido,

Bro: Jajaja ¿te quedaste con las ganas? Y encima ¿dos veces? –Preguntaba sin poder dejar de reír-

R: Si, no es gracioso. Estoy frustrada. Ojala nunca te pase.

Bro: jajá es muy gracioso admítelo. No puedo creer que hayan dormido prácticamente desnudas con Britt al lado. Jajá

R: ¿y que queres que hagamos? Si prácticamente se metió en la cama si preguntarnos.

Bro: Hubiese pagado por ser mosca, para poder ver ese momento. Jajá. Conmigo nunca te paso eso –dijo mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente-

R: Aghh no seas tonto. Sabes bien que nunca mas va a pasar algo así. Ahora sos prácticamente mi hermanito.

Bro: Mmm no me gusta esa definición. Nos hace quedar como un par de incestuosos, Jajá

R: Jajaja no seas asqueroso queres –dijo mientras golpeaba el hombro del chico-

Bro: Bueno bueno, sin agresiones físicas. Ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

R: ¿Cómo que voy a hacer?

Bro: SI, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ósea… todo muy lindo y muy erótico y todo lo que quieras, pero ¿que onda? ¿queres tenerla de pareja?

R: Mmm si es medio complicado, pero hay una sola cosa que se.

Bro: Ahh ¿si? ¿y se puede saber cual es?

R: Si, obvio que podes saber. Y eso que no quiero tener una pareja estable por ahora. Si se da para que "tengamos" algo casual todo bien, pero la verdad es que no me quiero enroscar en nada complicado por ahora.

Bro: ¿vos crees que lo va a aceptar?

R: Mmm no se, yo creo que si. Ella es como yo, nunca quiere nada serio. Además si no lo acepta, solamente quedara en una bella amistad, como hasta ahora.

Sentencio mientras se tiraba sobre la cama boca abajo.

Mientras tanto en el otro departamento una rubia tirada sobre una cama distinta y boca arriba, hablaba consigo misma.

Q: _"Mmm ¿y si santana tiene razón? ¿y si estoy enamorada de Rachel? No, eso no puede suceder o ¿si? Ahh dios, necesito volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, su perfume, su piel, sus besos, es jodidamente perfecta. ¿Estará pensando en mí? No, Que va a estar pensando en mi, si esta con el idiota de Brody. Ya no aguanto mas, quiero estar con ella. La quiero ver ya"_

Agarra su celular y se dispone a enviarle un mensaje.

Texto de Quinn a Rachel: **"Rach, quiero hablar con vos" – **cuando apretó la tecla de enviar se arrepintió instantáneamente, pero ya era imposible volver a tras-

Q: _"¿y si piensa que la estoy acosando? ¿y si la canso? Ahh me respondió"_

Texto de Rachel a Quinn: **"Si, yo también quiero hablar con vos"**

Texto de Rachel a Quinn: **"me ves en casa dentro de una hora y media"**

Texto de Quinn a Rachel: **"Dale, dentro de una hora y media estoy en tu casa. Besos"**

Q:_"Vas a ser mía y de nadie mas Rachel Berry."_

* * *

**Nota de autor: Cabe destacar que cuando Rachel le contó a Brody omitió toda la parte del "amiguito" de Quinn.**

**Si se que es corto, pero aclaro que este lo había escrito cuando estaba estudiando para los finales. El próximo si, será mas largo, ya verán.**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por la buena onda.**

**Besos y Felices Fiestas, pásenlo con la gente que mas quieran y disfruten mucho. **

**Buena vida gente. **


	13. ¿Fue un sueño?

**¿Fue un sueño?**

_Texto de Quinn a Rachel: __**"Rach, quiero hablar con vos" – **__cuando apretó la tecla de enviar se arrepintió instantáneamente, pero ya era imposible volver a tras- _

_Q: "¿y si piensa que la estoy acosando? ¿Y si la canso? Ahh me respondió"_

_Texto de Rachel a Quinn: __**"Si, yo también quiero hablar con vos"**_

_Texto de Rachel a Quinn: __**"me ves en casa dentro de una hora y media"**_

_Texto de Quinn a Rachel: __**"Dale, dentro de una hora y media estoy en tu casa. Besos"**_

_Q:__"Vas a ser mía y de nadie mas Rachel Berry."_

Quinn llega a la casa de Rachel una hora y media mas tarde como lo habían pactado y nuevamente como la primera que fue a hablar con la morena sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche de fiesta, tenia las manos sudadas y no sabia muy bien el "por que" había aceptado ir a hablar con ella, pero como ya era costumbre es su vida se hizo del valor que no tenia y toco esa puerta con el numero 3D en ella.

Espero unos segundos hasta que escucho del otro lado.

"Ya voy, ya voy" – Quinn rio para ella, al escuchar a la morocha tan desesperada por atender, sonrisa que se borro en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, ya que Rachel la recibió en bata de baño con el pelo chorreando y bastante agitada-

R: Hola –dijo con una sonrisa tímida- Pasa Quinn –al ver que no reaccionaba - ¿o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Q: - tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para poder borrar todo pensamiento "sucio" de ella y poder reaccionar como una persona normal- Hola Rach, permiso –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y pasaba hacia dentro del departamento-

R: Siéntate en el sofá, mientras voy a buscar algo para tomar. ¿Quieres un zumo?

Q: Si, si. Estaría bien. Gracias!

R: Ya vuelvo.

Mientras la morena fue a la cocina a buscar el jugo para ambas, Quinn se sentó en el sofá y repasaba mentalmente lo que se suponía que iba a decirle a Rachel. La rubia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado que la otra ya había regresado al living.

R: Toma -dijo mientras le acercaba el zumo a Quinn-

Q: Gracias. –Probó lo que la morena le había dado y dijo –Mmm rico.

R: Jajá, si es natural. ¿Como estuvo tu día?

Q: Mmm bien, que se yo. Se quedaron un rato más las chicas. Santana se comió casi todo lo que tenía en la heladera, y Britt… bueno Britt se puso a mirar televisión y nuevamente se quedo dormida.

R: Dios… jajá. No cambian mas, son terribles.

Q: Si, pero así todo las soporto y quiero. Esto ultimo no se lo digas a Santana porque sino me va a pegar por sentimental.

R: Jajá, no te hagas problema, será nuestro pequeño secreto, lo prometo.

Q: Gracias. –dijo algo medio avergonzada al recordar que no es el único "pequeño" secreto que la morena le guarda- ¿y tu día? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

R: Bien, estuvo bastante bien.

Q: Ahh ¿si? Me alegro –dijo con algo de desconfianza y recelo-

R: Gracias, y si estuvo bastante bien, porque como te dije después de tu casa me fui a lo de Brody y estuvimos haciendo un rato bastante largo

Q: _"por favor que no diga que estuvieron teniendo sexo, por favor que no diga que estuvieron teniendo sexo"_

R: Kick Boxing, estuvo divertido.

Q: ¿kick boxing? –pregunta sorprendida y algo bastante aliviada-

R: SI, kick boxing. No sabes lo bueno que es para fortalecer los músculos, además de que es demasiado liberador, te ayuda mucho a descargar. Deberías intentarlo.

Q: Mmm lo mío no son los deportes, mas que la gimnasia acrobática. Para todo lo demás soy bastante torpe.

R: jajá, no digas eso. Deberías intentarlo, ya veras como ayuda.

Q: Bueno, tal vez tengas razón – y justo en ese momento a Rachel se le ocurrió cruzarse de piernas, haciendo que la bata que llevaba puesta, se hiciera mas corta de lo que ya lo era, y esto a Quinn la mato –

R: Quinn…. ¿estas bien? –Pregunto al notar que la rubia se había perdido y puesto un poco pálida-

Q: Si, si, estoy bien, pero… ¿no te vas a cambiar?

R: ¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué debería cambiarme? Estoy en mi casa, ¿no? – pregunto algo sorprendida –

Q: Si, lo digo nada mas para que no te enfermes, estas recién salida de la ducha y solamente llevas puesto una bata _"la bata mas corta que vi en mi vida"_

R: Ahh no, no te hagas problema, el departamento tiene calefacción interna. Pero si te molesta puedo irme a cambiar.

Q: ¿QUÉ? No, es decir…. –se aclara la garganta - ¿Cómo me va a molestar? ¿Es tu casa no? Podes estar como quieras.

R: Ahh entonces, me quedo así.

Q: Esta bien –dijo algo incomoda, ya que su amiguito estaba despertándose, no sabia que le pasaba en esos últimos días, pero se despertaba con cualquier cosa… va no con cualquier cosa, sino mas bien, cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con Rachel-

R: Ejemm –se aclaro la garganta- Bueno… ¿de que querías que habláramos?

Q: Ehh…. Si mal no recuerdo vos también querías hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué no arrancas vos?

R: No, no… vos me mandaste el mensaje primero, así que dale empeza.

Q: Mmm esta bien, supongo… supongo que tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido ayer a la noche ¿no?

R: ¿Qué sucedió anoche? –pregunto haciéndose la desentendida-

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que sucedió? ¿Fue un sueño? No, no pudo ser un sueño, además Britt y Santana nos vieron, no puede ser que lo haya soñado, ¿Qué mierda me esta pasando? – comenzó a hablar sin para y desvariando totalmente-

R: Jajá, Quinn – la rubia seguía hablando sin parar – QUINN- tuvo que gritarle para que se callara-

Q: Perdón Rach, yo pensé que había sucedido –no pudo continuar porque la morocha la corto-

R: Jajá, esto es terrible, jajá. Sucedió Quinn.

Q: ¿Qué? ¿En serio me decís? ¿No me estas mintiendo no?

R: No, en serio, no te estoy mintiendo. En verdad sucedió.

Q: Ahh, que alivio. ¿Y por que me preguntaste que sucedió? –Pregunto bastante pérdida-

R: Porque quería saber – se callo a si misma, ya que si decía que quería saber como ella lo calificaba, iba a quedar como que ella quería lo mismo que Quinn y no era así- No, por nada, deja por tonta. ¿Y por que querías hablar de eso?

Q: ¿Cómo por qué? ¿No te parece que tenemos que hablarlo?

R: Mmm, no se… ¿A vos si?

Q: SI, obvio que si –respondió bastante alterada- ¿te parece normal que dos amigas estén a punto de tener sexo dos veces en un mismo día?

R: Mmm, no tenes razón, no es normal que dos amigas estén por tener sexo dos veces en el mismo día, ya que ese "casi" es inhumano, jajá.

Q: Rachel, no es gracioso.

R: Si, si ya se que no es gracioso, si no lo habías notado yo también me quede con las ganas.

Q: ¿Qué? No en serio Rachel, te estoy hablando en serio, ¿me podes contestar?... ¿te parece normal que dos amigas estén a punto de tener sexo dos veces en un mismo día?

R: No, ya te dije… que no me parece normal que dos amigas estén por tener sexo en un mismo día –y no pudo continuar porque la rubia la interrumpió-

Q: ¿Entonces?

R: Déjame terminar…. No, no me parece normal que dos amigas estén por tener sexo en un mismo día, pero si me parece normal que dos amigas "con derechos" estén por tener sexo dos veces en un mismo día, va digo… ¿eso es lo que somos no?

Q: Eh...

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Vuelvo a pedir disculpas, se que soy repetitiva diciendo esto y prometiendo que los capítulos van a ser mas largo, pero es verdad. Esta semana estuve muy poco en mi casa con todo esto de las festividades (parece que la joda no me quiere largar, jajá). Pero ya cuando todo esto pase, y yo vuelva a ser una persona normal, que vive de día y duerme de noche, y no al revés, pienso hacer los capítulos mas largos.**

**Ahora si, muchas gracias nuevamente por todos los Reviews, favoritos y seguidores, me suben mucho el animo.**

**Espero que tengan un maravillo termino de año y un comienzo aun mejor que el cierre. **

**Besos y felicidades para todos. **


	14. Nuestras propias reglas

**Nuestras propias reglas. **

_Q: ¿Qué? No en serio Rachel, te estoy hablando en serio, ¿me podes contestar?... ¿te parece normal que dos amigas estén a punto de tener sexo dos veces en un mismo día?_

_R: No, ya te dije… que no me parece normal que dos amigas estén por tener sexo en un mismo día –y no pudo continuar porque la rubia la interrumpió- _

_Q: ¿Entonces?_

_R: Déjame terminar…. No, no me parece normal que dos amigas estén por tener sexo en un mismo día, pero si me parece normal que dos amigas "con derechos" estén por tener sexo dos veces en un mismo día, va digo… ¿eso es lo que somos no? _

_Q: Eh..._

Estaban mirándose fijamente una esperando una respuesta y la otra esperando saber que responder, pero no duro mucho este silencio, ya que estamos hablando que una de las partes era Rachel Berry y sabemos bien que no le gusta esperar, es por eso que tomo la iniciativa.

Rachel se paro del lugar donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a donde estaba Quinn, al llegar al lugar de esta, se levanto un poco la bata y se sentó a ahorcada en las piernas de la misma.

R: ¿Y Quinn? ¿Somos o no somos amigas con derechos? – mientras preguntaba con la voz mas sexy del mundo _(según Quinn), _aprovechaba a rozar su lengua con el lóbulo de la chica que tenia en frente.

Toda esta situación estaba matando a Quinn, no solo Rachel le estaba proponiendo ser amigas con derechos, sino que también le estaba proponiendo ser amigas con derechos de la manera que menos pensó.

Si bien en un primer instante había decidido que lo único que quería era eso, la ultima charla que tuvo con Santana, en donde le había planteado las supuestas "reglas" del juego, le hizo cambiar completamente de parecer.

Sabía que si aceptaba lo que le estaba proponiendo y lo que en un principio estaba dispuesta a ser, tendría que soportar que la morena estuviese con otras personas y en ese momento no sabia si estaba preparada para asumir eso.

Aunque también se le hacia bastante difícil no aceptar una oferta como esa, iba a tener que hacerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder rechazarla, ya que no se creía capaz de poder soportar el saber que la morena estuviese con otras personas, es por eso mismo que….

Q: Eh….no –dijo muy bajo y despacio, tanto que Rachel sabía que había hablado pero no había podido definir que dijo-

R: ¿Qué? – Pregunto mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia-

Q: Nosomosamigasconderechos –dijo muy rapidito, tanto que nuevamente Rachel no pudo descifrar lo que había dicho-

La falta de respuesta estaba desesperando a Rachel que quería terminar con lo que habían empezado el día anterior, por lo tanto decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y empezar a provocar a Quinn, metiendo una mano entre ellas acariciando "The Little Quinn", que no tardo en reaccionar.

R: Mmm ¿debo tomar la reacción de tu pequeño amiguito como respuesta? pregunto en tono jocoso y sensual a la vez, si es que esto era posible- Porque si es así, la respuesta es afirmativa.

En ese mismo instante Quinn estaba debatiendo entre dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento o actuar sensatamente, aunque a decir verdad no la estaba pasando nada mal.

_Q: "Ahh Dios, creo que lo mejor seria terminar con esto que empezamos y luego decirle que no soportaría saberla con otros. ¿Qué? NO, tengo que ser fuerte y decirle de una" "Ahh, ahh por dios, no aguanto mas es muy difícil pensar si sigue haciendo eso"_

R: ¿Y Quinn? ¿Me vas a contestar? –Pregunto rozando sus propios labios con los de la rubia-

Q: NO

R: ¿No? ¿No me vas a contestar? – Cuestionaba mientras seguía moviendo de arriba abajo la mano sobre el amiguito de Quinn-

Q: NO – volvió a responder con decisión mientras sacaba el pequeño cuerpo que tenia encima- No, esto tiene que terminar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie-

R: ¿Qué? – pregunto con desesperación- Quinn, ¿en serio de nuevo me vas a dejar así? –dijo bastante ofuscada –

Q: SI, perdón. Pero no quiero –dijo bajando la cabeza para mirar el suelo-

R: ¿En serio? Me parece que tu amiguito no piensa lo mismo eh.

Quinn miro su parte intimas y se puso bordo mientras trataba de tapar su ya bastante notoria excitación.

Q: _"Traidor, a veces pienso que tienes vida propia, te odio siempre me dejas mal parada, bueno no siempre"_ El no cuenta, es un pequeño traidor – dijo bastante avergonzada-

R: Jajá, Mmm a mi no me parece que sea tan pequeño.

Q: ¡Rachel! –Grito-

R: ¿Qué? Perdón pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa, ¿que queres que le haga? –Pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena y haciendo un pequeño pucherito, cosa que no ayudo a que la erección de Quinn disminuyera sino todo lo contrario-

Q: Primero que nada quiero que dejes de hacer esas caras, porque no se si te das cuenta pero no ayudan a que The Little Quinn, quiera descansar. Segundo mas que querer, necesito que te vayas a cambiar porque estando vestida así no ayudas, ¿si?

R: Jajá, esta bien ahora me voy a cambiar. – dijo mientras se ponía en camino a su habitación, momento en que aprovecho a mover sus caderas excesivamente sabiendo que Quinn la estaba mirando-

Q: NO ESTAS AYUDANDO –grito para que la otra la escuchara-

R: NO ERA MI INTENCION –hubo un silencio - AYUDAR – se escucho desde la habitación entre risas-

Q: _"DIOS; esta mujer me va a matar"_ – pensó mientras se tiraba al sillón cerrando los ojos y sintió como había algo que latía en sus bóxers–_ "Si, si, se que a vos también pequeño traidor. Te prometo que en casa descargamos, aunque sino fuese porque tu estado me afecta a mi te dejaría sufriendo por no colaborar conmigo"_ ¿Qué a caso soy tu enemiga o que? –Esto ultimo en vez de pensarlo, lo pregunto en voz alta apuntando y mirando a su miembro sin darse cuenta de que en la misma habitación se encontraba una morena mirando con una ceja levantada todo lo que estaba sucediendo-

R: Ajem – se aclaro la garganta – Espero no interrumpir tu pequeña conversación con tu amiguito, pero... ya me cambie, ¿ahora si podemos hablar? – Pregunto bastante traviesa, mientras levantaba una ceja-

Q: -Quinn estaba que se moría de vergüenza además de bordo- S Si, pero ¡HABLEMOS!

R: Obvio, hablemos. Ahora que me cambie no me pienso sacar la ropa al menos no por propia voluntad – dijo muy pícaramente mientras iba hacia la cocina-

Q: ¡Rachel!

Quinn la seguía de cerca y no hacia otra cosa más que mirar los atributos traseros de la morena, que había decidido ponerse el short de jean mas corto que tenia en su placard.

Rachel al llegar a la cocina se giro y se encontró con Quinn embobada con su cuerpo.

R: Mmm acabo de tener un deja-vu – declaro asustando a la rubia- espero que estaba vez podamos terminar lo que empezamos. Aunque creo que no voy a tener suerte, ¿no?

Q: Ehh, perdón no quise. Y no, no vas a tener suerte. _"No al menos hasta que hablemos"_

R: Ufaa, que mala onda que sos.

Q: ¿En serio Rachel? ¿Mala onda yo? – Pregunto alzando una ceja-

R: Bueno, no te enojes que te vas a arrugar, jajá.

Q: Ja ja muy graciosa. Vamos a hablar en serio, ¿Si o no? -pregunto ya perdiendo la calma

R: Bueno, esta bien. Hablemos, aunque para serte sincera no se de que queres hablar, si rechazaste la propuesta no queda nada mas que hablar, seguiremos siendo amigas, como cualquier otro par de chicas sin mas ni menos.

Q: Ehh _"Como es que se toma todo tan a la ligera. A veces amo esa libertad, pero en este momento le pegaría unas buenas cachetadas" _no, no para. Yo quiero ser… - y se quedo muda porque no sabía como continuar la frase-

R: ¿Qué? ¿Qué queres ser? –pregunto son sorna-

Q: No te hagas la desentendida, sabes bien que quiero aceptar tu propuesta.

R: ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué me rechazaste hace un rato? No te entiendo Q, en serio. – le dijo bastante seria, es que a decir verdad tampoco debe ser lindo estar en la situación de Rachel-

Q: Es que se me complica un poco ser eso que queres que seamos – dijo mientras miraba la mesada que tenia en frente-

R: ¿Por? Si mal no tengo entendido, has tenido más de una amiga con derecho, ¿o no?

Q: Si, si obvio que he tenido, pero no se es diferente.

R: -Rachel no entendía mucho lo que le quería decir Quinn, pero se esta esforzando por entenderla- A ver… ¿Por qué es distinto? No entiendo, si las dos somos amigas, nos atraemos y no queremos tener nada serio, ¿en que me diferencio yo con tus otras amigas con derechos? – La interrogo con prepotencia-

Q: Ehh…

R: Basta de "Ehh" responde lo que te pregunto sin vueltas,

Q: Bueno eh! Tranquila. Lo que te diferencia de mis otras "amigas" es que a ti te trato continuamente, y te tratas con otras personas que yo conozco, se me complica por eso. –aunque no le dijo toda la verdad, tampoco le estaba mintiendo. Porque en verdad lo que Quinn no podía soportar era saber a la morena con otra persona y más si esta otra persona era conocida por ella-

R: Sigo sin entenderte, te podes aclarar un poquito por favor Quinn –le pidió casi suplicante, en verdad quería entenderla, para poder salir favorecida-

Q: Bueno es que… - tomo aire tenia que aclararle lo que pensaba a la morocha sin dejarse en total evidencia y lo único que se le ocurrió fue- creo que antes de aceptar ser tu amiga con derechos, necesito que pongamos algunos puntos para que no haya problemas mas adelante.

R: Eh? ¿Me estas diciendo que pongamos como clausulas o algo así? – Cada vez que Quinn abría la boca era para complicar un poco mas a la morocha, que intentaba con toda la fuerza del mundo entender a la rubia- ¿es eso Quinn? … ¿Queres que pongamos "reglas"?

Q: ¡SI! – dijo entusiasmada, cuando se dio cuanta de su entusiasmo la quiso arreglar- Si, eso quiero. ¿Te molesta?

R: La verdad que no se Quinn. A decir verdad poner "reglas" o "pautas" me suena a algo más serio, y para serte sincera no estoy en este momento como para encarar una relación así, ¿me entendes?

Quinn al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la mas pequeña se sintió morir, porque si bien ella se hacia la que estaba todo bien y aceptaba estar en una relación libre, todas sabemos que no es verdad, que la rubia quería la morena para si sola, que no le agradaba para nada la idea de compartirla.

Pero que mas podía hacer, una vez que había probado los labios con sabor a vainilla de Rachel no podía decirle que solamente la quería como amiga, así eso indicara que tenia que aceptar que la diva estuviese con alguien mas. No estaba dispuesta a negarse probar nuevamente el manjar que eran los labios, por no decir todo el cuerpo, de la mas pequeña.

Q: Si te entiendo, pero me parece que la que no esta entendiendo eres tu. Lo que yo te quiero decir es que pongamos unas simples normas que podamos respetar durante el tiempo que esto dure, para que ninguna de las dos se sienta incomoda en algún momento.

La imagen que daba Rachel en ese momento era de una persona pensando seria mente un problema de matemática o de física cuántica. Cosa que asustaba mucho a la rubia, pero como se dice el dicho, el que no arriesga no gana.

R: Mmm creo que te voy entendiendo, pero no se me ocurre nada como para poner en la lista. ¿Me podes dar un ejemplo?

Q: Ehh… _"si le digo directamente que no me quiero enterar con quien esta además de mi, se va a dar cuenta de que quiero algo serio con ella" "vamos Quinn piensa en otra cosa, tienes que lograr que Rachel acepte tus condiciones, sea como sea" "a veces me gustaría ser como santana y tener esa capacidad de manipular a la gente"_ – Quinn se colgó tanto en sus pensamiento que hizo desesperar a la morocha-

R: ¿Y Quinn? Vos sos la que queres poner "reglas" lo menos que podes hacer es darme un ejemplo. – Dijo algo alterada, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Quinn quisiese poner reglas a algo que supuestamente era para sentirse a gusto y libres con la otra persona-

El tono en que le hablo asusto tanto a Quinn de que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido eso a Rachel, pero no iba a darse por vencida necesitaba pensar en algo rápido porque sino la diva se iba a terminar de enojar, y la verdad es que le daba bastante miedo verla enojada, pero nunca lo iba a admitir ya que ella es Quinn Fabray y nada ni nadie la intimida.

Q: Bueno tranquila, no te desesperes. No se algo así como – _"piensa en algo que siempre te molesto de tus "amiguitas" no puede ser tan difícil Quinn, haz tenido millones de ellas" "Ahh ya se" _nada de entrar al baño sin permiso cuando la otra esta dentro.

R: ¿Eso también quiere decir que nada de bañarse juntas? – pregunto instantáneamente, y si le preguntamos a Quinn diría, que lo pregunto algo temerosa-

Q: No, obvio que no. Siempre y cuando la ducha compartida sea aceptada por parte de las dos.

R: Ahh – suspiro y la hizo parecer bastante aliviada. Por lo que podemos deducir que a Rachel le gustan las duchas compartidas, picarona termino siendo la diva- entonces si, me parece bien.

Q: ¿En serio? – pregunto bastante sorprendida-

R: Si, a mi también me molesta que invadan mi espacio personal, me parece bien ese punto. ¿Puedo agregar algo? – Cuestiono bastante interesada-

Q: Si, por supuesto. Es una lista de cosas que nos hagan sentir cómoda a las dos.

R: Bueno, entonces vamos a anotarlas así no se nos olvidan.

Como no, si era Rachel Berry después de todo. Tenia que controlar todo, y nada podía quedar afuera.

R: Bueno – dijo mientras escribía en la lista- también podríamos agregar nada de sobrenombres amorosos ¿te parece?

Q: _"No obvio que no me parece, quiero llamarte "Bonita" todas las veces que te vea, o "amor" cada vez que estemos haciendo el amor o estemos recostadas en la cama haciéndonos mimos, pero por ahora tendré que aceptar tu opinión y respetarla así como respetaste mi punto"_- Si, me parece bien – dijo con algo de resignación en la voz que cualquiera hubiese notado, pero al parecer ese "Cualquiera" eran todos menos Rachel, que seguía anotando muy feliz en su libretita-

Así siguieron un rato largo anotando varios puntos en la libretita de Rachel hasta que Quinn no soporto más y tubo que decir lo que había pensado desde un principio y lo que ocasiono que en este momento Rachel estuviese anotando en esa libreta.

Q: Nada de contarle a la otra con quien estuviste, estas o estarás. – Dijo bastante bajo pero con firme-

Rachel la miro con cara algo extraña, ya que no entendía el _"por que"_ de ese punto, no veía el fin tampoco, ya que todos los otros puntos que habían anotado hasta ahora habían sido puntos que aclaraban lo que podían o no hacer en la relación entre ellas, nunca habían hablado de las demás personas con las que podrían llegar a estar.

Pero Rachel como habían venido haciendo lo acepto y anoto lo que Quinn le había dicho, ya que nunca antes mientras estaban redactando la lista de que y que no hacer en esa relación de amigas con derechos habían criticado o desacreditado la idea de la otra.

R: Bueno dijo, me parece que con estos puntos estaríamos bien ¿No?

Q: Si, yo creo que si. Aunque quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Dijo algo temerosa, cosa que la morena noto-

R: Dale Q, pregúntame. ¿Ahora te va a dar vergüenza o miedo preguntarme algo? No seas tonta.

Q: Si tenes razón, además no es para tanto lo que te voy a preguntar – tomo aire- La lista puede atenerse a cambios, ¿no?

R: Ehh, ¿a que te refieres con "cambios"? – pregunto curiosa-

Q: Eso cambios, como agregar algún punto o sacar algún otro, no se digo. ¿Te parece?

R: Si, supongo que si. Iremos viendo. Ahora no te preocupes por eso, disfrutemos que ahora parece que somos amigas con derechos. – dijo mientras se acercaba a Quinn lenta y muy seductoramente-

Rachel puso sus brazos en el cuello de Quinn y se abrió paso entre medio de las piernas de Quinn que estaba sentada en un taburete y comenzó a besarla suavecito, pero de a poco el beso se convirtió en muchos e iba subiendo en la escala de pasión mientras las manos no se podían quedar quietas.

Hasta que Quinn, decidió frenar el momento a pesar de que le encantaba estar así con Rachel, la verdad era que estaba agotada y necesitaba estar en su casa, leer un libro y pensar en todo lo que había acepto y en lo que había abandonado para poder estar con Rachel.

Q: Mmm – gimió mientras Rachel acariciaba uno de sus pechos y besaba su cuello- Rach, para – dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la mas pequeña intentando separarla-

R: ¿Qué? – pregunto con voz sensual- ¿no te gusta? – Y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia-

Q: Ohh, Dios no – dijo son fuerza e hizo que la morena se separara asustada- perdón, obvio que me gusta lo que estas haciendo, pero ahora necesito ir a mi casa.

R: ¿En serio Quinn, en serio? – era la cuarta vez que la rubia la dejaba "calentita", verdaderamente un infierno- ¿otra vez? Voy a terminar pensando que no quieres estar conmigo. – dijo bastante frustrada-

Q: No, ¿Qué decís? Obvio que quiero estar con vos, ¿no te parece? – Pregunto señalando su bulto en el pantalón-

R: Tenes razón, perdón. Pero es que estoy frustrada y todo es por tu culpa – dijo haciendo un pucherito-

Quinn se acerco y la beso muy suavemente. Cuando se separo dijo

Q: Si, ya se que es mi culpa. Pero en serio hoy necesito ir a mi casa, terminar unos trabajos para la facultada y relajarme un rato, tuvimos un día bastante pesadito, ¿no crees?

R: Bueno, esta bien. Me convenciste, pero la próxima no te salvas – dijo con tono amenazante mientras volvía a besarla-

Q: Prometo compensarte –dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas y volvía para besarla nuevamente para despedirse – Cuídate, nos vemos ¿si?

R: Si, tu también cuídate. Y obvio que nos vemos, me debes algo Fabray. –Grito mientras veía a la rubia tomarse el ascensor-

Rachel volvió a dentro del departamento y agarro la lista y leyó punto por punto. Hasta ahora tenían 10, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso que dijo Quinn de agregar o sacar algún punto. Mas que nada en eso de sacar alguno.

Hasta ahora los puntos eran:

- Nada de entrar al baño cuando la otra no lo permite. (No invadir el espacio personal)

- Nada de sobrenombres o apodos amorosos.

- Nada de dejar marcas, como chupones o rasguños, en la otra.

- Nada de forzar encuentros.

- Nada de quedarse a dormir en la casa de la otra cuando tuvieron relaciones.

- Respetar las noches de chicas (en ellas no se puede ser nada mas que amigas, nada de derecho a roces)

- Nada de citas.

- Estar dispuesta a cumplir con las fantasías de la otra.

- No cuestionar los gustos de la otra en el momento del sexo.

- Nada de comentar con quien se estuvo, esta o estará a la otra.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Si, si se que tarde bastante en actualizar. Pero después de que la joda me soltara me costo un poquito volver al ritmo de vida de una persona normal. ¿Además quien me puede juzgar? QUE BELLA QUE ES LA NOCHE o ¿No?**

**Bueno acá esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste aunque ya se que mas de una estar enojada. Háganmelo saber así las puedo complacer. **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los Reviews, los favoritos, los seguidores y por su puesto por leer. Gracias me hacen muy feliz. Espero que estén teniendo un gran comienzo de año. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, prometo tardar lo menos posible en actualizar.**

**Besos lindas! **


	15. Pequeño Traidor

**Pequeño traidor**

_Rachel volvió a dentro del departamento y agarro la lista y leyó punto por punto. Hasta ahora tenían 10, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso que dijo Quinn de agregar o sacar algún punto. Mas que nada en eso de sacar alguno. _

_Hasta ahora los puntos eran:_

_Nada de entrar al baño cuando la otra no lo permite. (No invadir el espacio personal)_

_Nada de sobrenombres o apodos amorosos._

_Nada de dejar marcas, como chupones o rasguños, en la otra._

_Nada de forzar encuentros._

_Nada de quedarse a dormir en la casa de la otra cuando tuvieron relaciones. _

_Respetar las noches de chicas (en ellas no se puede ser nada mas que amigas, nada de derecho a roces)_

_Nada de citas._

_Estar dispuesta a cumplir con las fantasías de la otra. _

_No cuestionar los gustos de la otra en el momento del sexo. _

_Nada de comentar con quien se estuvo, esta o estará a la otra. _

Te juro que es la primera vez que me pasa, ¡TE LO JURO!- decía Quinn mientras levantaba la sabana para a su "pequeño" amiguito.

-Ajá, ¡seguro! –decía la otra mientras se giraba para dormir.

Q: En serio Marley, te lo juro. – Dijo girándose para abrazarla por la espalda- ¡Tal vez si lo intentamos otra vez!-dijo sensualmente en el oído de la muchacha.

M: ¿Otra vez Quinn? ¿En serio me decís? –preguntaba bastante enojada, que mas que enojada estaba frustrada.

Q: Si- dijo algo tímido-

M: No Quinn, ya esta. Me parece que va a ser mejor que descansemos o te vayas a tu casa.

Q: ¿Que? ¿Por que? Dame otra oportunidad, ¡por favor! – casi se lo suplicaba-

M: No Q, ya esta. Creo que cuatro oportunidades son más que suficientes, ¿no lo crees? – Cuestiono con algo de maldad- Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa Quinn, no te hagas problema, esta todo bien, ¡en serio! – Esto último lo dijo con un tono más dulce-

Q: Esta bien- dijo de mala gana, mientras se ponía el bóxer, una vez puesto se lo estiro y miro a su flácido amigo _"pequeño traidor, ya vamos a hablar vos y yo", _termino de vestirse y se despidió de la chica.

Cuando llego a su auto, se sentó en el asiento del conductor e inmediatamente se aferro al volante y apoyo su cabeza en el. Y volvió a dirigirse al traidor de la tarde.

Q: _"La verdad es que no puedo creerlo, ¿como es que me venís a fallar de esta manera?, ¿no te trato bien yo? ¿No siempre estamos con chicas lindas? ¿Qué, acaso Marley te parece fea? ¿Ahora, justo ahora te parece fea? No te puedo entender, ¿no se que te pasa? Encima me haces mentir, porque no es la primera vez que me dejas mal parada, hace dos semanas que no queres funcionar y ya me estas preocupando. Primero no queres estar con Kitty, que la verdad te puedo llegar a entender, a veces puede llegar a ser muy demandante y puede ser que te hayas inhibido, pero también paso con Sammantha, que es un amor de chica y siempre nos gusto estar con ella, también te la puedo dejar pasar, pero que te venga a pasar con Marley, justo con Marley, por dios eso no te lo puedo perdonar. Es hermosa, tierna, muy sexy y muchas cosas mas. La verdad es que estoy súper enojada contigo, y ahora como castigo, nada de nada por un mes, vas a ver."_

Así estaba la vida de Quinn desde el momento en que había aceptado ser "amiga con derechos" de Rachel. No entendía el por que de la situación, lo único que sabia era que su compañero de aventuras, su Little Quinn, hacia mas de dos semanas que no quería "funcionar".

Desde que había aceptado estar con Rachel sin ningún tipo de titulo u obligaciones, había tratado de evitarla continuamente. Hacia dos semanas que no la veía y hacia justamente dos semanas que su pequeño amigo no colaboraba con ella.

La había estado evitando, porque desde el momento en que acepto lo que Rachel le estaba proponiendo se arrepintió totalmente, pero no podía ir a decirle a su morena que ya no quería estar con ella con esas reglas porque iba a parecer una indecisa.

La cosas es que no la estaba pasando nada bien, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que se lo comentaba a Santana para que le de un consejo o ayuda, esta no hacia mas que reírsele en la cara y decirle un "TE LO DIJE; ESTAS ENAMORADA DEL ENANO", cosa que no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación por la que estaba atravesando.

En este momento manejaba rumbo a su departamento con todas las intensiones de mundo de pegarse una ducha y acostarse a dormir hasta que pasase todo el fin de semana y volviese a ser lunes. Tenía pensado volver a excluirse del mundo, evitando a todo y todos.

Por eso es que llego a su departamento y fue directamente a su habitación para buscar ropa interior limpia ya que lo único que quería hacer era bañarse y acostarse.

Cuando estuvo en la ducha, inconscientemente vinieron a su mente imágenes de Rachel el día que se había quedado a dormir en su departamento y casi habían tenido sexo, no una sino dos veces. Solamente fue conciente de lo que estaba pensando cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en sus partes bajas, por lo que se rio irónicamente y le dijo:

"_¿ahora te vienes a despertar? Jajá, ahora te vas a quedar con las ganas así sea yo misma la que tenga que sufrir, no todo va a ser como y cuando vos quieras, además ya parezco una loca hablando contigo, acá la que manda soy yo, no vos. Y fin de la discusión." – _le dijo a su Little Quinn.

Termino de bañarse, se puso los bóxers limpios y se decidió acostarse a dormir a pesar de que el reloj que tenia en la mesa de noche, marcara que solamente eran las siete de la tarde.

A ella mucho no le importo por lo que se metió debajo del edredón y se dispuso a dormir, a pesar de tener una "pequeña" molestia entre medio de sus piernas.

No paso mucho tiempo para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo tampoco paso mucho tiempo en ellos ya que el sonido proveniente de su celular la saco de su ensueño, antes de atender se fijo la hora y su reloj marcaban que eran las ocho y media.

Q: _"mierda, ¿solo he dormido una hora y media?" "voy a matar a quien se llama atrevido a molestarme" _

Decidida a contestar tomo el celular y se dio cuenta que era la latina mas odiosa del mundo.

Q: ¿Qué quieres Santana?

S: Hola, ¿Cómo estas? yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Q: Ya Santana, déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué pasa, para que me llamas?

S: Uhhh, alguien no esta de buen humor. ¿Qué te paso ahora? Pensé que hoy ibas a verte con Marley, ahh eso es, ¿no me digas que nuevamente Little Quinn, no quiso funcionar? – dijo en tono jocoso y burlándose de la rubia-

Q: Te voy a cortar latina insoportable. Dime de una vez para que me llamaste. – Amenazo bastante enojada-

S: Bueno, bueno eh. Te llama para decirte que dentro de media hora estamos en tu departamento, para hacer una noche de chicas.

Q: ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? Santana, no puedes invitarte a mi casa, así como así. –Dijo en tono cansado más que enojado-

S: Yo no fui la de la idea, fue Britt-Britt. ¿Vos te pensas que prefiero verte la cara antes de estar recibiendo mis besos?, pero sabes muy bien que si Britt lo quiere…

Q: Britt lo tiene, si ya se. – Completo la frase con desgano- Algo nos tuvo que hacer Britt para que haga lo que quiera con nosotras, esto no es normal.

S: Yo se lo que me hizo a mi, y mas te vale que no te haya hecho lo mismo a vos.

Q: Aghh Santana, es como mi hermanita, nunca en la vida me atrevería a tocarla. Pero sabes que me puede, cualquier cosa que me pida la va a tener.

S: SI, si lo se. A mi me pasa igual. – Dijo con tono enamorado- bueno eso era todo, era para avisarte que en media hora estamos por ahí, y para que te pongas presentable, porque me juego toda que estas tirada en tu cama en paños menores.

Q: ¿y que si estoy así? Es mi casa, ¿no?

S: Si, si como sea. Nos vemos rubia hueca – y dicho esto corto.

Q: _"No puedo creer lo descortés que es, a veces me pregunto como es que Britt esta con ella."_

Pensando esto ultimo, se levanto y se dio cuenta que no fue la única que se había despertado.

"_ahh no te lo puedo creer, ¿en serio? Parece que estamos en la adolescencia de nuevo. Sinceramente no te entiendo, hoy tuviste la oportunidad de relajarte y no quisiste funcionar. Te juro que trato y trato de entenderte pero no puedo. Ahora, nos vamos a pegar otro baño pero nada de tener citas con manuela, estas castigado_ – sintió un tirón- _si ya se que yo también la sufro, pero hasta que vos no te portes como te venias portando conmigo, yo prometo hacer lo mismo contigo y fin de esta discusión absurda"_

Luego de bañarse nuevamente, se cambio y dispuso a leer un libro en el sillón del living escuchando música mientras esperaba a las chicas. Como conocía a las Brittanas sabia que iban a tardar mas de lo que le habían dicho que iban a tardar, pero jamás se pensó que iban a tardar cuarenta y cinco minutos mas además de la media hora que le habían dicho. Por eso cuando, tocaron el tiembre, abrió la puerta diciendo.

Q: ¡Ya era hora que llegaran! ¿Esta vez donde lo hicieron que…? – y no termino de preguntar, ya que se dio cuenta que quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no era ninguna de las Brittanas-

S: Espero que no te moleste que hayamos traído al enano – decía mientras corría a Rachel del camino y pasaba dentro del departamento- lo que pasa es que Britt le dijo y bueno, tu sabes.

B: Hola Q! – Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de esta- Te la traje así se divierten un rato – esto ultimo se lo dijo como susurro en el odio-

Q: Hola Britt y gracias, supongo. –Dijo viendo como la rubia, pasaba dentro de su departamento tirándose en el mismo sillón que su novia, se giro y se quedo viendo a la morena- hola Rach, ¿Cómo andas?

R: Hola Q. Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú, como estas?

Q: Bien, muy bien. Pasa – decía mientras besaba la mejilla de la morocha y cerraba la puerta-

Mientras las dos se dirigían hacia donde estaban las Brittanas, Quinn no pudo evitar mirarle los atributos traseros a la más pequeña.

Q: _"Va a ser una noche muy pero muy larga" – pensó para si, cuando sintió que su acompañante le hacia saber que le gustaba lo que esta mirando e imaginando._

S: ¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntaba de lo mas tranquila mientras hacia zapping.

Q: ¿Cómo que vamos a hacer? Fuiste vos la que me llamaste diciéndome que venían hacia acá para tener una noche de chicas, no se que vamos a hacer, se supone que ustedes ya venían con un plan. – Dijo bastante más alterada de lo que quería sonar-

S: Bueno, bajando los humitos rubia hueca. –Dijo mientras se erguía, para mostrar autoridad-

Q: No me insultes Santana, estas en mi departamento. – cada vez levantaban mas la voz y esto estaba asustando a Britt, por lo que Rachel decidió intervenir-

R: Bueno, basta. No discutan. ¿Qué les parece si pedimos unas pizzas y miramos unas películas? – pregunto con autoridad, pero cuando las dos ex porristas se giraron para mirarla se volvió tímida inmediatamente- No se, digo.

B: Apoyo la idea de Rach.

S: Lo que Britt quiere…

R y Q: Britt lo tiene, ya lo sabemos. –completaron la frase mas que cansadas.

S: Bueno, basta. Vayan a pedir las pizzas mientras nosotras buscamos que películas ver- les dijo a las Faberry

Cuando llegaron a la cocina por el imán que había pegado en la heladera de la rubia el ambiente se puso bastante incomodo , ya que durante las dos semanas pasada, Rachel había querido intentar tener contacto con la rubia, al menos como amigas y esta ultima la ignoraba completamente. Por lo que sabía que le debía una explicación a la morena y una buena.

R: ¿Cómo has estado en estas dos semanas? – pregunto

Q: Bien, han estado bien –contesto bastante distante- ¿de que quieres pedir? – intento cambiar de tema.

R: Cualquiera mientras sea vegana – contesto como si nada- ¿No te llegaron mis mensajes?

Q: Si, si me llegaron. Pero tuve unos problemitas con la línea de teléfono hace una semana y luego estuve bastante ocupada con la facultad, por lo que olvide por completo que me habías mandado mensaje, perdón por eso – mintió descaradamente, tanto que se sorprendió a si misma-

R: Ah, esta bien. – dijo bastante desanimada-

Q: ¿y tus semanas, como estuvieron? –Pregunto para levantarle un poco el ánimo-

R: Bien, estuvieron bastante bien. Aunque también estuve bastante ocupada con la facultad, pero mí hice mi tiempo para saber como estaban mis amigos – contesto bastante enojada y dicho esto ultimo salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al living dejando sola a la rubia-

Quinn se quedo bastante afectada en la cocina, pero decidió no darle mucho importancia ya que ella ya tenia bastante en que pensar como para también tener que pensar en lo que le estaba pasando a Rachel. Por lo que pidió las pizzas y fue directo al living a rencontrarse con las chicas.

Cuando llego al living vio que, las Brittanas estaban sentadas en el sillón de cuatro cuerpos mientras que Rachel estaba sentada en el de uno solo. Lo que le pareció extraño, ya que siempre que se quedaban en su casa, se sentaban las cuatro en el mismo sillón, aunque de vez en cuando estaban apretadas, no les importaba.

Una vez que llagaron las pizzas, se sentó al lado de las Brittanas poniendo la comida y la bebida en la mesa ratona del medio.

B: Rach, venia a sentarte al lado de Quinn, así no te tenes que levanta cada vez que queres un pedazo de pizza. – Rachel iba a decirle que no a Britt, pero como todos sabemos con una mirada esta rubia podía hacer que hasta Maradona aceptara que Pele es mejor jugador que él, por lo que se levanto del sillón y fue directo al lugar donde siempre se sentaba, en el medio de Quinn y de Brittany-

Q: Bueno, ¿que vamos a ver? – Cuestiono a las Brittanas-

S: Tambores por favor – le dijo a Britt, mientras esta se golpeaba las piernas al compas- vamos a ver…The Silence of the lambs

R: ¿Qué? NO, ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ver películas de terror? – reprochaba haciendo pucheros-

S: A mi no me hagas caritas, conmigo no funcionan. Por ahí funcionan con la rubia de ojos verdes que tenes al lado. Y si siempre miramos películas de terror es porque a tres de las cuatro que somos nos gustan, simple.

R: Esta bien- dijo algo avergonzada, por lo que había dicho de Quinn –

S: Ya terminaste de protestar – cuestionaba a Rachel mientras esta asentía- bueno ahora se callan y miramos la película – agarraba el control para darle play, pero no lo hizo y agrego – tampoco quiero sentir ningún ruido extraño eh.

Q: Ya Santana, déjate de pavadas y pone la película –dijo algo nerviosa-

S: Bueno frustradita, ya la pongo. – dijo mientras se reía-

Las chicas miraron la película sin ningún contratiempo, de vez en cuando Quinn miraba como Rachel se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y esto la hacia reír. Pero también la hacia sentir triste porque en otro momento la morena se hubiese escondido en su hombro.

Cuando termino la película las Brittanas dijeron que estaban cansadas y salieron para el cuarto de huéspedes, pero las otras dos sabían muy bien que de cansadas no tenían nada.

Q: Bueno, ¿vamos a dormir? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba del sillón-

R: SI, pero tráeme algo para taparme y una almohada, hace un poco de frio – dijo mientras acomodaba los almohadones del sillón-

Q: ¿Qué?

R: Y si Quinn, tráeme algo para taparme voy a morir de hipotermia si no.

Q: ¿Vas a dormir acá? – cuestiono bastante sorprendida-

R: Si, obvio. ¿Dónde mas si no? – preguntaba haciéndose la desentendida-

Q: Conmigo ¿donde mas? Como siempre- respondió algo alterada – toda la tarde estuviste bastante rara y ahora no queres dormir conmigo. ¿Me podes decir el por que?

R: ¿Cómo por que Quinn? Me estuviste esquivando por dos semanas, y me hiciste sentir como que te había obligado a aceptar algo que no querías, y que por aceptar eso no querías ser más mi amiga, por eso.

Q: Eso no es así Rach, si ya se que estuve mal durante estas dos semanas, pero es que estaba un poco asustada. –Confeso con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso-

R: ¿Asustada? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza de la rubia con su dedo índice-

Q: Porque a pesar de querer aceptar lo que acepte, tampoco quiero que nuestra relación como amigas cambie. Y se que si cambio en estas dos semanas, y que cambio por mi culpa. Por eso ahora te pido que vayamos a dormir como lo hicimos siempre, por favor – le pidió mirándola a los ojos-

R: Aww, sos toda tierna Lucy Quinn Fabray.-dijo mientras le daba un pico en los labios- perdón, no me pude contener – dijo sonriendo mientras se iba hacia la habitación de la rubia-

Q: _"esta morocha nos va a matar, nos va a matar" "ya que no te estas comportando como yo quiero en los momentos necesarios, te voy a pedir que por favor acá te comportes y no aparezcas de la nada cuando no te llaman ¿si?"_ –Terminada esta conversación salió hacia su habitación-

Cuando entro en la misma se encontró con Rachel sentada sobre su cama tambaleando sus pies.

R: ¿Me prestas uno de tus pijamas? – le pidió con voz de nena inocente-

Q: Claro – se acerco a su chifonier y saco dos pijamas, uno para Rachel y el otro para ella- yo me voy a cambiar al baño, cuando termines avísame así salgo-

Ambas terminaron de cambiarse y se dispusieron a acostarse. Cuando cada una ya estuvo acostada. Rachel le pidió a Quinn lo que no quería hacer, no porque no le gustase, sino por no querer incomodar a la morena.

R: ¿Quinn me abrazas? – pidió con una voz media adormecida-

Q: Claro Rach – se giro para abrazarla, pero siempre dejando un espacio entre ambas que se termino cuando instantáneamente Rachel entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia que estaba sobre su abdomen- que sueñes con los angelitos – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en la nuca de la mas pequeña-

R: Igualmente rubia.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: yo se que me quieren asesinar por tardar tanto, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan. Espero tener inspiración de ahora en más para poder actualizar mas seguido. **

**Bueno, gracias a todas las que leyendo y comentando. **

**Beso y espero que les guste. **


	16. Dulce Venganza

**Dulce venganza.**

_R: ¿Quinn me abrazas? – pidió con una voz media adormecida- _

_Q: Claro Rach – se giro para abrazarla, pero siempre dejando un espacio entre ambas que se termino cuando instantáneamente Rachel entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia que estaba sobre su abdomen- que sueñes con los angelitos – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en la nuca de la mas pequeña- _

_R: Igualmente rubia._

* * *

Hacia más de media hora que estaban acostadas y el mismo tiempo era el que había pasado Quinn tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Rachel en sus brazos. Lo que se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, porque la pequeña diva se había aferrado de tal manera al brazo de la rubia, que esta no tenia manera de escaparse.

Giro su cabeza para mirar el reloj despertador que se encontraba en una de sus mesitas de noche y vio que todavía faltaba como tres horas para que sea una hora decente para levantarse. Todo este movimiento que realizo advirtió a la más pequeña que tampoco había podido dormirse pensando en que estaba en brazos de la rubia, por lo tanto en un solo movimiento giro y quedo en frente de la misma.

Q: Uh ¿te desperté? ¡Perdóname!

R: Mas o menos, pero tranquila. ¿Qué te pasa?

Q: Nada, ¿Qué me va a pasar? – contesto haciéndose la desentendida-

R: Vamos Q, te conozco. Además desde que nos acostamos no has hecho mas que tratar de soltarte de mi agarre, si te molestaba que durmiéramos juntas, me hubieses dejado dormir en el sillón como quería. – Largo bastante enojada-

Q: No Rach, nada que ver. En serio te digo, si te invite a dormir conmigo es porque en verdad así lo quería. No me molestas para nada. – se apuro a decir-

R: ¿Entonces? – Pregunto acercándose mas a la cara de la rubia mientras sostenía una de sus mejillas- ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

Q: Bueno…eh… yo –comenzó a tartamudear y temblar apenas sintió las carias que Rachel le regalaba a su mejilla-

R: "Eh... yo" – Repitió haciéndole burla- ¿Yo qué Quinn?, decime no tengas miedo- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el cuello de la mas alta-

Q: Rach, es que me pones nerviosa. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas vos, por eso no puedo dormir – dijo con voz aniñada una vez que la morena dejo de mirarla a los ojos para esconderse en su cuello –

R: ¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa? – Cuestiono mientras repartía besos en el parido cuello – Hace años que nos conocemos Q.

Q: Ehh… esoqueestashaciendonoayuda.- dijo bien rápido y como susurro-

R: ¿Qué dijiste? – saco su cabeza del cuello de la otra para mirar esos ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaban-

Q: Ejemm- se aclaro la garganta- Que eso que estabas haciendo no ayuda a que no este nerviosa. Es decir, VOS toda entera me pones nerviosa, tu presencia. Y mas teniéndote en mis brazos, yo se que fui una idiota durante las ultimas dos semanas tratando de esquivarte, pero ahora que te veo tengo muchas ganas de comenzar nuestra nueva amistad – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la morena-

Estaban a punto de besarse, sus labios se estaban rozando cuando Quinn sintió unas manos en sus hombros tirándola para atrás, la rubia no entendía nada, por lo que quiso ejercer mas fuerza para acercarse a su objetivo, cuando nuevamente se encontró con unas manos morenas impidiéndole movimiento.

Q: ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto más fuerte y firme de lo que pretendía-

R: No podemos, no ahora. – Dijo por demás tranquila la morocha con una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando la frustración que tenia Quinn y se notaba en su cara-

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?, pensé que vos querías – sonó bastante decepcionada acompañando sus palabras con un pequeño pucherito-

R: Aww, saca esa cara Q, por favor. –Le pidió mientras se acercaba mas a la rubia- No podemos – dijo con los ojos cerrados-

Q: ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto mientras atraía más a la morena junto a ella y apretaba su pelvis contra la pierna de la misma, haciéndole notar su ya avanzada erección-

R: Lalista – dijo en un susurro-

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – Hablo mientras ejercía mas presión con su parte intima en la pierna de la otra y comenzaba un vaivén-

R: La lista Quinn, ¿no te acordas que hicimos una lista en mi departamento hace dos semanas? – cuestiono- uno de los puntos de esa lista era no tener nada durante las noches de chicas, y como bien sabes hoy es noche de chicas, así que… nada de nada por hoy rubia.

Q: _"¿sos tarada Quinn? A vos sola se te ocurre hacer una lista dejándole la opción de que maneje las cosas a su tiempo, esto antes no te pasaba Fabray, te estas volviendo una flojita." _¿No podemos saltearla solo por hoy?– pregunto mientras hacia un pucherito esperanzada de ablandar a la morena -

R: Nop, no se puede. Lo siento Fabray – dijo mientras dejaba una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de la rubia, para luego girarse-

Q: _"Que alguien me ayude, voy a morir de abstinencia. ¿Qué carajos te pasa Fabray? ¿Cómo puede ser que te pongas tan duro con solo tenerla al lado? – pregunto mentalmente a su "pequeño" amigo que tironeaba un poco. – "Sos un traidor, cuando estemos solos vas a ver, a duchas frías vas a vivir, así yo me enferme"_ - se perdía en sus pensamientos – _"además estoy segura que esto lo esta haciendo para vengarse, nada debe tener que ver la lista. Es mala, muy mala"_ – un pequeño grito con su nombre la hizo volver al mundo real-

R: QUINN

Q: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Rae? – pregunto-

R: ¿Me abrazas? – Cuestiono con una voz demasiado sensual, por lo que le dio la pauta a Quinn, que ella tenia toda la razón, Rachel se estaba vengando de ella - ¿me vas a abrazar si o no?

Q: Si, si obvio. – Dijo mientras volvía hacerle cucharita a la mas pequeña- Se que te estas vengando por estas dos semanas en las que te ignore, sos muy cruel e injusta, sentí como estoy – le susurro en el oído mientras que frotaba a Little Quinn en la cola de Rachel –

R: ¿Yo injusta? JAMÁS – dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Quinn y la llevaba a uno de sus pechos endurecidos- Ahora, a dormir.

Quinn estaba tan entretenida frotándose y amasando un pecho de Rachel hasta que esta última le dijo.

R: Si sigues así, vas a tener que esperar dos semanas más para que concretemos nuestra nueva amistad. – Automáticamente todos los movimientos de Quinn frenaron y se escucho un resoplido- Además, creo que ya se levantaron las chicas, acabo de escuchar unos pasos.

Q: Ufa, no me dejas divertirme. Y yo no escuche nada. – Dijo en tono enojado, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Rachel, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento sugerente- Solo lo decís, para que yo no continu- y su reproche fue cortado por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su habitación-

R: Te lo dije – disfruto

Q: PASA – dijo bastante malhumorada, pero este se pasó cuando vio a Britt asomar su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa Britt-Britt?

B: San esta roncando mucho y no me deja dormir. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – Pregunto mientras se mecía sobre sus talones-

Q: Esta bien B. ¿Rach le haces espacio?

R: Obvio – dijo corriéndose mas cerca de Quinn y esta aprovechaba para apoyarla mas-

B: ¿Q? – La llamo mientras se acercaba a la cama- ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto

Q: En el armario, como siempre Britt. – Dijo con tranquilidad – Ahora, dale. Sácalo y acostémonos que cuando se despierte Santana y no te vea a su lado, va a venir a matarme por dormir con vos, otra vez.

Britt saco del armario un peluche con forma de pato del tamaño más o menos de Rachel y fue corriendo a acostarse con las otras dos.

B: ¿Te gusta Rach? – pregunto mientras se acostaba.

R: Es muy grande y lindo Britt. ¿Quién te lo regalo?

B: SI es hermoso. Me lo regalo Q, porque ella me llama patito. Va en realidad cuando San no la escucha. – comento inocentemente-

Q: Mas te vale que no digas nada enana – la amenazo mientras picaba uno de los costados de Rachel con sus dedos-

R: Lo juro – dijo entre risas- Ahora vamos a dormir, hasta luego Britt.

B: Chau Rach, te quiero Q.

Q: Yo también Britt, que descanses. Hasta luego Rach – le dijo susurrando en el oído y luego dejo un beso húmedo en el cuello –

B: Quinn, ¿no te falta alguien? – pregunto inocentemente-

Q: Hasta mañana Patito, que descansen los dos.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Si si ya se. Cada vez tardo mas en actualizar, lo que pasa es que la inspiración no venia a mi. Además se que es demasiado corto, pero no se hagan problema, mañana subo otro capitulo, así que atentis…**

**Espero que lo disfruten, háganme saber que piensan. **

**Una pregunta y me despido… ¿Quieren acción o todavía no?**

**Beso, se las quiere y buena vida. ;)**


	17. Déjame Ayudarte

**Déjame ayudarte **

_Q: Mas te vale que no digas nada enana – la amenazo mientras picaba uno de los costados de Rachel con sus dedos-_

_R: Lo juro – dijo entre risas- Ahora vamos a dormir, hasta luego Britt._

_B: Chau Rach, te quiero Q. _

_Q: Yo también Britt, que descanses. Hasta luego Rach – le dijo susurrando en el oído y luego dejo un beso húmedo en el cuello – _

_B: Quinn, ¿no te falta alguien? – pregunto inocentemente- _

_Q: Hasta mañana Patito, que descansen los dos._

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y las chicas estaban desayunando, o más bien devorando todo lo que encontraban en la heladera del departamento, aunque no estaban todas, solo había tres de las cuatro ya que a una, la dueña del departamento, había resultado imposible despertarla.

También nadie la culpa ¿no?, primero quedar con toda esa excitación encima y segundo tratar de hacer equilibro en el borde del colchón no es muy cómodo que digamos, por lo que dormir se le había hecho mas que imposible a la rubia de ojos avellana.

Así que en este momento había tres chicas desayunando tranquilamente, bueno es una forma de decir, porque una de ellas, para ser más específica una latina se encontraba bastante enojada, va como siempre.

S: ¿Yo no había tirado ese pato? – le pregunta a la rubia –

B: Si Santy, pero Q lo salvo y me dijo que lo iba a guardar acá en su casa para cuando yo venga pueda dormir con el. – contesto inocentemente-

S: _"Voy a matar a esa rubia" _- ¿No te hizo cucharita no? – _"Mas le vale que no le haya hecho cucharita porque esta vez si que se la corto, SE LA CORTO"_

B: No Santy, Q estaba muy ocupada apoyando a Rachel.

La ultima en ser mencionada prácticamente escupió el café que en ese momento estaba tratando de tomar,

S: Ahh así que, tuvieron acción anoche. Mírala vos a la rubia hueca, bastante rapidita. ¿Y vos? Que te la dabas de santita, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. – dijo en tono jocoso-

R: A mi favor debo decir que los hechos no pasaron como Britt los esta contando.

S: ¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE MI BRITT-BRITT MIENTE? – La encaro bastante enojada-

R: No, no nada que ver – dijo rápidamente- yo solo trato de decirte que Quinn no era que me estaba apoyando, estaba tratando de no caerse de la cama, porque Britt trajo a ese pato a la cama y prácticamente no tenía lugar para dormir.

S: Claro lo que digas, vamos a hacer como que te creemos enano. – Dijo en tono de broma-

R: Es en serio santana, no paso nada entre nosotras, todavía. – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y muy rápido, pero como siempre, nada escapa de los oídos de la latina-

S: ¿Qué dijiste enano?

R: Nada, Santana. – Dijo y cambio de tema rápidamente- ¿Por qué no lavamos lo que usamos? Así cuando se levante Quinn no tiene que hacer nada.

S: Yo no pienso lavarle nada a esa rubia hueca, encima que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad aprovecha y duerme con MI Britt-Britt, NO Santana López, no le lavara nada.

B: ¡Santy! – la reto –

S: Nada de Santy, es verdad Britt, además vos tenes la culpa de eso. Ahora vamos a casa, ¿si?

B: Esta bien, vamos. ¿Puedo llevar a Patito a casa?

S: No, no quiero nada que te haya regalado Fabray, si quieres un peluche te lo compro YO. – Dijo mientras agarraba sus pertenencias y se encaminaba hacia la puerta- Aprovecha enano, que te dejamos sola con la rubia –

B: Chau Rach, pásala bomba

R: Hasta luego chicas, y gracias por nada.

Y así sin más las Brittanas se fueron y dejaron a Rachel con una duda existencial, ¿tendría que limpiar todo e irse o tendría que limpiar y aprovechar el momento como le aconsejaron las chicas?

R: _"Rachel siempre lo mismo con vos, te haces la valiente, la que cambiaste y seguís siendo la misma insegura de siempre"_ – mejor voy a lavar lo que ensuciamos y después veo lo que hago – _"Ya esta Rachel, limpias todo lo que tengas que limpiar y vas a despertar a esa rubia y van a poner todo en claro" "Sea lo que sea que haya que poner en claro"_

Y así la morena, se encargo de ordenar todo el desorden que habían generado durante el desayuno y muy sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia dueña del departamento.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y la imagen más sexy que había visto en su vida.

En el medio de la cama se encontraba Quinn toda estirada boca arriba, con la remera levantada dejando ver su abdomen plano bien trabajado y con una gran erección que se notaba en sus bóxers negros. En seguida se le hizo agua la boca con solo verla así, imagínense como se puso cuando una de las manos de Quinn se poso sobre su erección y comenzó a frotarse tratando de buscar un poco de alivio.

Rachel tomo bastante coraje y se acerco a la cama, se puso de costado a la rubia y comenzó a pasar un dedo sobre el brazo con el que estaba buscando un poco de alivio, al parecer la mas alta sintió el sutil toque porque los movimientos de su mano comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, y mas rápidos aun fueron cuando la mas pequeña comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en su cuello.

Así continuaron por un rato hasta que Rachel se canso de que Quinn no se despertara y dejo una "pequeña" pero para nada inocente mordida en el cuello, lo que asusto a la rubia y salió de su ensoñación, abriendo sus ojos y alejando rápidamente su mano de la erección.

Q: Rach – dijo algo agitada - ¡Perdón! – se disculpo avergonzada

R: No me pidas perdón, déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras posicionaba cada una de sus piernas sobre los costados de la rubia haciendo que sus genitales se toquen-

Q: No me voy a oponer a eso – y luego sintió como Rachel comenzaba a repartir besos por toda su cara hasta que sus labios conectaron

Al principio parecía un beso normal, hasta que la morena busco permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de la otra, permiso que fue concedido de inmediato y el beso no solo fue un beso, sino que paso a ser un choque de cuerpos buscando un poco de alivio a ese dolor que ambas venían acarreando desde hace tiempo. Los dos estaban perdidas en las caricias que se estaban dando, hasta que Quinn sintió como Rachel iba bajando por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos, los cuales estaba disfrutando a full, pero la hicieron volver al mundo real.

Q: Rach, pará. – dijo agitada-

R: No Ohh, no quiero parar – y continuo con su camino, ahora ya estaba levantando para terminar sacando la remera de la rubia dejando al aire libre los pálidos pechos de la misma –

Q: ¿Las chicas? – Alcanzo a preguntar para después dejar escapar un gemido en el momento en que Rachel tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes –

R: Las estoy viendo- Dijo mientras las agarraba a cada una con sus manos, las juntaba y pasaba su lengua sobre ellas

Q: Ahh, no esas no. ¿Britt y Santana? – Logro preguntar en el momento en que alejo un poco a Rachel de ella-

R: Se fueron, estamos solas ¿si? – contesto bastante fastidiada, estaba decidida a terminar con lo que había comenzado o mejor dicho con lo que habían comenzado hace bastante tiempo- Ahora,  
¿Puedo seguir? – Pregunto y la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la rubia fue un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza – GRACIAS

Lo próximo que sintió la rubia fue como Rachel se encargaba de llenar de besos, mordidas y lambidas sus pechos, para luego seguir sobre sus abdomen mientras que con su mano se encargaba de sobar sobre su bóxer a Little Quinn.

Q: Rach… por favor – rogo mientras levantaba su cadera –

R: Shhh, ya va. No seas impaciente – contesto son su voz mas sensual o mejor dicho SEXUAL que logro sacar – Ya me voy a encargar de él.

Acto seguido comenzó a besar la cintura de la rubia burlándose de ella, mientras enganchaba sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer que pedía agritos ser sacado. Después de jugar un rato con la rubia, comenzó a bajarlo despacito hasta que sintió como Little Quinn hacia fuerza y salió golpeando el abdomen de su dueña.

R: Apa, no lo recordaba tan grande –Dijo más para ella que para la rubia-

Siguió repartiendo besos en la zona baja de la rubia pero siempre burlándose de Little Quinn que de vez en cuando hacia movimientos tratando de llamar la atención.

Quinn necesitaba sentir de nuevo esos labios que tanto la volvían loca, por lo que tiro un poco de la más pequeña para volver a saborear lo que para ella era el manjar de la vida.

Q: Mucha ropa – susurro mientras se levantaba quedando sentada con la mas pequeña sobre ella, para luego retirar la musculosa que esta llevaba y dejar libre esas dos pequeñas pirámides que tanto había extrañado, ni bien las vio las ataco con fervor y adoración, trabajándolas a cada una con pasión- Mmm, deliciosa –

R: Ahh Quinn – gimió al sentir como la rubia tiraba de su pezón – Me volves loca.

Q: Quítate el pantalón – dictamino autoritariamente, cosa que hizo que la morena se mojara todavía mas, por lo que cumplió con la orden casi automáticamente – Sexy – dijo al ver la pequeña tanguita de encaje color blanca contrastando con el dorado de su piel- Pero es una lastima que también se tengan que ir – y de un tirón las rompió dejando a Rachel como vino al mundo – Así estas mucho mejor –dijo mientras tiraba a la morena a la cama y se ponía sobre ella,

R: Esas eran mis preferidas – dijo haciendo un pucherito – Me vas a tener que comprar otras – la amenazo-

Q: Todas las que quieras, pero ahora… déjame disfrutarte – dijo mientras repartía besos por todos lados

Ambas sentían como sus centros chocaban cada vez que la rubia se fregaba contra la morena, ya no podían aguantar más. Rachel sentía como estaba de dura Quinn y esta sentía como la primera cada vez esta mas mojada, cosa que la estaba volviendo totalmente loca.

Q: Estas tan mojada – le susurro al oído mientras tiraba de su lóbulo-

R: Te estoy esperando a vos, y solamente a vos. ¿Me vas a hacer esperar mucho más? – Cuestiono mientras levantaba sus caderas haciendo que el choque sea mas duro-

Q: Seria muy cruel si lo hago ¿no? – y solo obtuvo como respuesta un "Aja" – Sus deseos son ordenes señorita – se estiro para agarrar un condón de su mesa de luz, luego se retiro un poco de la morena, desenrolló el profiláctico sobre su tronco y probo que haya quedado bien puesto, una vez segura, se posiciono nuevamente entre las piernas de la morocha, paso su tronco a través de los labios de la mas pequeña juntando un poco de lubricante natural y se introdujo donde tanto quería estar hace tanto tiempo-

R: Ahh – se escucho un gemido en toda la habitación.

Los primeros movimientos fueron medidos y controlados hasta que Rachel coloco sus manos en el trasero de Quinn y ejerció presión dándole permiso a que se mueva libremente o al menos así lo entendió la rubia, porque los movimientos que siguieron luego no fueron para nada suaves, tampoco brutos, pero fueron sin miedo.

Q: Estas tan apretada – le dijo mientras la besaba –

R: Si ahí – se quejo – Más rápido Quinn.

Quinn se alejo colocando las piernas de la morena sobre sus caderas y utilizándolas para embestirla con mucha mas fuerza, logrando tocar el punto G de Rachel.

R: No aguanto más, AHhh- jadeo- por favor Quinn, no pares.

Q: Yo tampoco Rach – siguió embistiéndola hasta que sintió como se vino Rachel, aprovechando el orgasmo y las vibraciones que surgían en el interior de la pequeña continuo con su vaivén hasta que logro venirse ella misma. Salió de Rachel, se quito el preservativo, le hizo un nudo, lo puso sobre el paquete roto y se tumbo a su lado – Eso fue espectacular

R: Oh dios, ¡SI! – Grito, mientras veía como la rubia se reía – Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa a orgasmos – dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente sobre la rubia –

Q: No tengo nada en contra de eso morocha

R: Más te vale rubia – y eso fue lo último antes de atacar los labios rojos de la rubia-

Así pasaron toda la tarde/noche regalándose mutuamente espectaculares orgasmos.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Se que teóricamente no cumplí con mi promesa, porque ya pasaron 24hrs. Pero tengan piedad, salí 22.30hrs de cursar y vine directamente a terminar el capitulo así cumplía con ustedes.**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, no se si les va a gustar la escena, no soy muy buena relatando esos momentos.**

**Háganme saber sus criticas, pensamientos; etc. **

**Gracias a todas por leer, por los Reviews y los mp, son espectaculares. **

**Besos y Buena vida muchachas, se las aprecia ;) **


End file.
